


Heart to a Gunfight

by lailannajacobs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailannajacobs/pseuds/lailannajacobs
Summary: You didn’t want to help Bucky Barnes make it through the engagement party by pretending to be his fake girlfriend, after all, you had only just met him. You also didn’t plan on the charade lasting as long as it did.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 62
Kudos: 393





	1. Prologue

You were so late. Over an hour late to be precise, and yet, you couldn’t muster up the courage to get out of your car. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to do to Steve’s cousin’s engagement party, but well… that was exactly it. The only reason you had made the drive was because Peggy had asked you to keep her company and you knew you owed her for all the times she had done the same for you. It didn’t matter that she had Steve for company, this was how you were going to spend your Friday night. You had told yourself that you were doing the right thing, but the guy who had flipped you the bird on your way here did nothing to reassure you of that fact. Maybe it was a sign from the universe that you shouldn’t have come.   
Sucking in a deep breath, you pushed the thoughts out of your mind and pulled your keys from the starter. You were here now and there was nothing you could do about it but get out of the car and walk the remaining block to the Brooklyn duplex. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of the house’s side gate. Music and laughter drifted through the air, but the joyous sounds only made you want to turn and walk back to the safety of your car. Small talk with a bunch of strangers wasn’t something you ever looked forward to, but you weren’t about to break your word. You pushed through the gate, following along side the house to a backyard filled with the engagement party.   
Trees strung up with fairy lights lined the fences, and small candles in mason jars illuminated the folding tables, decorated with lace table cloths. A makeshift bar was set up at the far end of the yard with a cooler full of beer and a few bowls of punch. Next to it, young children crowded around the buffet table, stuffing their faces with an assortment of little snacks. At least you weren’t late enough to have missed dinner. Peggy might have killed you if you had.   
You scanned the yard for a familiar face, but most of the people sitting at the tables were over the age of seventy. In the far end, near a beautiful gazebo where the future bride and groom were taking photos, was a crowded, makeshift dance floor, which was where a waving hand popped up and caught your attention. You let out a sigh of relief.   
Weaving around the chairs and tables, you nodded politely to the few people’s gazes you unwittingly crossed and tried not to step on a stray child.   
When you finally made it, Peggy enveloped you in a warm hug, “I was starting to think you wouldn’t show.”   
“Me? Never. Who else is going to talk you up to Steve’s relatives,” you winked, refusing to let show how seriously you had considered feigning an illness, “Plus, I texted you that I was on my way.”   
She shot you an unimpressed look, “If that was true then you would have been here almost forty five minutes ago.”   
“In my defence, I got stuck behind the world’s slowest driver and then when I tried to pass him, he sped up like a complete asshole. There was nothing I could do about it. I only managed to get past him about five minutes ago.”  
Steve approached, nodding in greeting as he wrapped an arm around Peggy’s waist, but she barely seemed to notice his arrival. She was too busy scolding you. “I know you left late (y/n).”   
You thought about coming up with a lie but you knew her bullshit radar was near perfect. “Fine, maybe so, but I really did-”   
“Hey Steve,” A deep voice interrupted, “I would have gotten here earlier but some lunatic in a crappy Corolla cut me off and almost ran me off the road.”   
Steve broke away from Peggy for a moment to greet the tall, dark haired man who had just spoken with one of those bro hugs. When they pulled apart, you got a better look at the stranger, and although you had only seen him through your rearview mirror, you were damn sure that he was the turtle you had been stuck behind on your way here. There was no mistaking him, even if he wasn’t flipping you off at the moment. It wasn’t like there were too many ancient Corolla’s left on the road at this hour either.   
“Hey!” You protested, about to defend your driving, when Peggy mistook your frustrated outcry for an enthusiastic greeting.   
“Right! (Y/N) this is Bucky, Steve’s childhood friend and an army buddy, and Bucky this is one of my oldest friends (y/n).” She glanced between the two of you, her brows furrowed, “Actually, I’m surprised the two of you have never met.”   
He extended his hand, eyes widening. There was no doubt in your mind that he recognized too.   
“Just so you know,” You took his hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary, “It may be ancient but at least it can go the speed limit and not ten below.”   
He held on, your hand captured in his large one, “You cut me off doing forty-five in a thirty zone, I don’t call that going the speed limit.”   
“At least I didn’t flip you the bird.” You retorted.   
He snorted, “You cut me off, what did you expect?”   
“Common manners?”   
“Common manners don’t include almost running someone off the road.”   
You sighed dramatically, “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed this.”   
“Miss what?” He demanded, eyeing you warily.   
“Being scolded by a complete stranger as if he was my father.”   
“All you had to do was be patient.” He growled.   
You stared into those piercing blue eyes, the sound of your blood pumping in your ears, and you lifted your chin a little higher. You weren’t about to let this asshole think he could insult your car and your driving because he was handsome and was probably used to getting whatever the hell he wanted. He narrowed his eyes, daring you to contradict him.   
Steve cleared his throat, preventing you from snapping at him once more, “Have you two met before?”   
“No.” You answered in unison.   
He let go of your hand without breaking eye contact, and you shot him a dirty look. The one you got in return was no kinder.   
“Then can someone please tell me what’s going on here?” Peggy demanded, hands firmly on her hips.   
“He was the reason I was late” You blurted at the same time as he mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like “crazy lunatic that cut me off”.   
“Just so you know,” You turned away from Peggy to face him head on, “If you weren’t driving like you didn’t even want to be here, I wouldn’t have had to cut you off.”   
Bucky was about to answer when Steve put a hand on his shoulder, “Buck, six o’clock. Don’t look now, but she’s coming your way.”   
He stiffened beside you and you took a step back, not having realized how close you had gotten during your heated discussion. The woman Steve pointed out made her way through the crowd, a sheepish look on her face. Every inch of her skin, from her shoulders to the bridge of her nose, was splattered with freckles that matched her fiery red hair. Her brilliant green eyes were accentuated by the emerald sundress that swayed with every graceful step and it seemed like the closer she got, the more beautiful she became. She was the kind of woman that made people stop and stare and you could see why Steve had stopped a conversation to point her out to Bucky. She was stunning.   
She blushed as she approached, “Hi James.”   
You glanced around, momentarily confused until Bucky, running his fingers though his long hair, replied, “Hi Kira.”   
Apparently, Bucky and James were the same person, and you made a mental note to ask Peggy about it later. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife and you watched on with rapt attention. Just because he was a total ass, didn’t mean you weren’t curious as to what was going on.   
Kira looked around at your intent faces, Steve and Peggy seeming just as curious as you were, “Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more…private?”   
He nodded, but shot Steve a panicked look over his shoulder, blue eyes wide as he followed her toward the gazebo.   
“Do you think she wants him back?” Peggy whispered, her tone harsh.   
“I don’t know,” Steve whispered back even though Bucky and Kira were clearly too far to hear, “Why else would she want to talk to him alone?”   
“What is she even doing here? Is she still with-”  
Steve shook his head, unable to peel his eyes away from Bucky, “No, they broke up after a month.”   
Peggy sighed, “Then she has to be here to get him back.”   
“Maybe…” Steve trailed off, hand rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Can someone tell me who that is?” You interrupted, your voice equally as low as theirs.  
“That’s Bucky’s ex-fiancé” Steve tore his attention away form his friend, a somber look in his eyes, “She left him at the alter two years ago and he hasn’t seen her since.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” You demanded, craning your neck to get a better look at Bucky and Kira conversing at the far end of the yard.   
“I said she’s his ex-fiancé” Peggy repeated, a sour look on her face.   
Although you had to admit that the two of them had probably made a stunning couple when they were together, it was hard to get past the look of pain - or constipation - on Bucky’s face. You had only just met him, but it was clear to everyone around that he was in no way enjoying the conversation he was having.   
“I can’t believe it…”   
“He wasn’t expecting it either. It completely blindsided him. If she’s here to tell him that she’s made a mistake…” Peggy chewed her bottom lip, brows furrowed, “I know exactly what I would say, but I doubt he’ll make the same call.”   
You were about to ask her for more details when Kira stuck out a hand, flashing a massive rock on her finger and knocking all the words from your mouth.   
“Is that her left hand?” Steve squinted, practically leaning over Peggy to get a better look.   
Peggy nodded and you all watched, unable to say anything else. It was like watching a train wreck knowing everything would only get worse. And it did when a square, clean cut, doctor looking type stepped up beside Kira and wrapped an arm around her waist before extending his hand to greet Bucky. The stranger might not have looked anything like Bucky, but there was no denying that she had found a man equally as handsome. But where Bucky was all dark hair, sharp edges and chaos, the man was light, softness and calm.   
“She’s going to crush him all over again.” Steve managed through his clenched jaw.   
You looked from your friends to Bucky and then back again. Peggy looked like she was about to murder someone, Steve looked no calmer, and Bucky…well he looked absolutely miserable. Anyone could see it, especially the ex-fiancé and the man she had clearly brought with her to flaunt how much better her life had become.   
“I’m going over there.” Steve declared.   
He was about to slip away when Peggy stopped him with a hand on his arm, “You’ll only make things worse. The only way she wouldn’t have looked so smug is if he had come with a date. You going over to save him isn’t going to change that.”   
Steve didn’t seem to like it, but he stayed put, searching the party around him, and refusing to admit defeat. His man was stranded and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to get him out. Then his eyes zeroed in on you.   
“(y/n)”   
“Steve?” His name came out tentatively, wary of the crazed look in his eyes.   
He raised a brow, waiting for you to catch onto his plan.   
It didn’t take long, and you shook your head vigorously, unable to stop, “No. Nope. Nada. Absolutely not. I’m not getting involved!”   
“Please!” Steve begged, eyes wide and hopeful, “If not for him then for me.”   
You stumbled back a step, “No, I can’t! I only met the guy an hour ago and you want me to pretend to be his fiancé? No. I can’t do it. I don’t even have a ring.”   
“You don’t have to be his fiancé, just his steady girlfriend,” Peggy nodded slowly, warming up to the idea, “Nothing more than a year together. It’ll be easy.”   
“You too? No Peg I can’t.” You might have momentarily felt bad for the guy, but you weren’t about to get involved in something that messy. The plan was doomed to fail anyways, you could barely tolerate him.   
Steve glanced urgently back at his friend, “Please.”   
“No.”   
He groaned, looking up to the sky in desperation. When he looked at you, the smile on his lips made your heart drop and you began to worry that he had found an answer to his problems.   
“I didn’t want to do this (y/n), but I’m calling in my favour.”   
You crossed your arms, taking another step back. “No.”   
Steve might have been right that you owed him one, but you refused to pay him back with this. When he had gotten you out of your speeding ticket last month and you had told him you owed him one, you hadn’t meant this. This wasn’t even in the realm of possible ways to pay him back.   
His lips curled even higher, “I know that speeding ticket didn’t get rid of itself. I think pretending to be his girlfriend for one night is worth the two hundred and fifty dollars you didn’t have to pay.”  
With Steve staring at you like he had won this argument and Peggy shooting you her pointed Be-A-Good=Person stare, you knew you had no choice. You definitely should have stayed in the car. Instead, you glanced back to where Bucky was standing, shoulders hunched over, and noticed Kira and her fiancé gazing lovingly into each-other’s eyes. You might not have liked him very much, but even you had to admit that had to suck.   
“Fine, one night,” You grumbled, “Then we’re square, Rogers.”   
He nodded, practically beaming, “You get over there right now and we’re more than square.”   
“Fine.”   
You glared at him, making sure he knew just how little you wanted to do this, then stomped across the soft grass, glad you had decided not to wear heels.   
“Wait!” Peggy whisper shouted. When you turned, she shoved two beers into your hands, “Your excuse. Now go.”   
Thanking her, you took off more delicately this time, trying not to look like you were marching off to your death. You were supposed to look like you were in love. You scoffed. Yeah right. You were tempted to down the two beers to boost your courage, but you knew you weren’t a good enough liar to think of another reason as to why you had suddenly decided to show up.   
A million different thoughts crossed your mind, but the one that kept coming back was that you weren’t going to be able to pull this off. How the hell were you going to convince this woman - who had almost married Bucky and therefore probably knew him as well as Peggy or even Steve - that the two of you were madly in love. He had called you a crazy lunatic the moment he had met you. If that wasn’t the furthest from love, then you didn’t know what was. Even if you could somehow convince her that you were in love with him, he had no idea why you were walking over right now. The plan was doomed, and you hadn’t even said a word yet.   
When you were close enough that you could no longer back out, you decided that you were going to have to wing it. You had no other choice. It wasn’t like you could plan something this crazy anyways. All you had to do was try your best and then you were off the hook. You did that and you would no longer owe Steve.   
All this because of a speeding ticket…You couldn’t help but think that maybe this was a sign from the universe telling you to drive better. Or at least slower, though you refused to ever say that little thought out loud.   
Kira was saying something about how pretty summer weddings were when you interrupted, “Hey babe!”   
You could barely keep yourself from cringing but somehow you managed it. The three turned around and you couldn’t decide who looked more confused. Your hopes were slim that Bucky would wipe that look off his face and catch on quick. If his snail pace while driving was any indication as to how he lived his life, this plan would tank within seconds.   
Closing the remaining steps, you pressed a quick peck to his lips, hoping the speed of it would hide him stiffening under your touch. His eyes darted from to you Steve and then back before he pulled you in close, tucking you into his side. With his strong arm draped across your shoulders insouciantly, you figured whatever he had to have seen on Steve’s face had been enough to let him know to play along.   
You handed him his beer and wrapped your arm around his wide waist, gazing up at him with what you hoped looked similar to the look Kira had been giving her fiancé. Really, as long as it didn’t look completely phony, you’d be fine with it.   
“There’s my crazy little race car driver,” The smile he shot back seemed to be telling you to tone it down a little, but you ignored it.   
Judging from the fact that he had clearly forgotten your name, he was much more of a threat to the whole operation than your exaggerated smiles.   
Kira’s fiancé furrowed his brows, “You’re a race car driver?”   
Bucky’s laugh exploded, making you want to cringe at how fake it sounded. Thankfully, you seemed to be the only one bothered by it.   
“No, I only call her that because I’ve never seen anyone drive so crazily. I swear, every time she gets behind the wheel, I think she’s going to kill that beat-up car of hers she drives so fast.”   
Instead of jabbing him in the ribs like you really - really - wanted to, you swatted his hard chest playfully, forcing to keep the smile on your face, “I wouldn’t have to drive like that if you didn’t make us late all the time.”   
He looked like he was going to say something along the lines of crazy lunatic but bit his tongue and switched to a lighthearted smirk you found more than a little disarming. Even though you knew it was fake, your heart fluttered annoyingly at the way he looked at you like you were the only person in the world.   
“It’s not my fault that every little thing you do seems to distract me when we’re getting ready to go somewhere.” He began to draw lazy little circles on your bicep, reminding you that rolling your eyes at his cheesy line wasn’t the right answer.   
You smiled back in mock offence, “Oh, so it’s my fault then?”   
“You can’t make me fall in love with you,” He drew you in a little closer, “and not expect me to lose focus sometimes.”  
Despite his rocky start, you couldn’t help but be impressed with his acting skills. If you were being honest, he was pulling the team. Actually, judging by the arrogant gleam in his eyes, you weren’t a team - you were in a contest to see who could fake it best. Well, if that was the case then you refused to let him win. You could be the best fake girlfriend he had ever seen.   
Pulling back a little, you tilted your head so that, if it had been real, the position would have made it much easier to kiss him. Instead, you put your hand flat on his chest, much more gently this time, and said, “You know I only distract you so that I have a good reason to drive like a crazy lunatic.”   
A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, the corner of his lips turning up in what felt like a genuine smile this time. You grinned back to let him know that he was falling behind in your little game.   
Kira cleared her throat, snapping you out of your fake love fest and you let out what you hoped sounded like an embarrassed laugh. The confused look on her face as her eyes darted between the two of you only made you lean in and snuggle a little closer. If you kept this up, not only would you no longer owe Steve, but he would owe you. Bucky’s arm slid off your shoulder and down your back until he tightened his grip around your waist in a gesture that might have been possessive if you hadn’t felt him stiffen at the sound of his ex-fiancé. Hopefully, you were the only one who felt all the easiness evaporate from his body.   
“I’m sorry,” she pasted on a false smile, “I don’t think we’ve met.”   
You extended your hand, jumping in before Bucky could make everything worse by giving you a fake name for the night, “(y/n). It’s nice to meet you both.”   
“Brad,” the fiancé grinned and motioned toward his girlfriend, “Kira.”   
“So how do you know Bucky?” You asked with fake chipper, waiting to see how she would respond.   
The look on Kira’s face was priceless as it flashed from smug to angry and you almost smiled. There was no way she could flaunt the fact that you now had her leftovers, with her fiancé at her side. Brad might not have known what she was doing before you got here, but you doubted he was stupid enough not to realize what was going on if she began bragging about having left Bucky at the altar.   
You had managed to make everything extremely awkward for her, extremely quickly and the thought almost made you coming over here worth it if only for that. Steve never said anything about not having fun with it.   
Bucky saved her from answering, coming to her rescue like you were sure he had done on multiple occasions back when they were together, “Old friends, right Kira?”   
She nodded, her lips drawn in a tight line. You could tell she was bursting with the need to break your own heart by telling you how she really knew him, but she wouldn’t jeopardize her own relationship for a petty victory. Little did she know there wasn’t a bit of your heart that she could break where Bucky was concerned. When the night was over, you intended on never seeing him again if you could help it.   
Without sparing her another look, you tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bucky’s ear, “Didn’t you promise me there’d be food when we got here? I’m absolutely starved!”   
“The food would have been out when we got here if you hadn’t driven so quickly.” He winked though you could tell his humour was a little more forced than it had been earlier.   
You tamped down on the need to glare at him for continuously brining up your driving abilities and smacked him playfully once more - only a little harder than necessary. To his credit, he didn’t even flinch, instead pressed a kiss to the top of your head. When the night was over, you’d give him a real smack upside the head.   
“It was so nice meeting you!” You gushed, abruptly deciding it was more than time for the conversation to end.   
“Likewise,” Brad said with a smile that appeared genuine, “You guys are doing the three-legged race later, right?”   
Kira shook her head, “I doubt they are. James isn’t really one for games.”   
Your heart dropped. If you had thought there was a possibility of getting out of engagement party games, Kira had just sealed your fate. But maybe he wasn’t as competitive as you were. Maybe Bucky wouldn’t take the bait.   
He began drawing the same little circles on your waist this time and for a moment you were fooled into thinking he wasn’t half as competitive as you were. For a moment, you thought he wouldn’t be goaded into a game you hadn’t played since elementary school. You should have known better.   
“With this little racer at my side there’s no way we’d miss the opportunity to play and win.” He flashed them a bright smile, “We’ll see you then.”   
Bucky steered you away before you could say anything, and whispered into your hair, “They’re still watching us, so don’t have a fit until we’re far enough away.”   
“I come to save your ass and that’s how you thank me?” You growled though gritted teeth.   
His arm tightened around you, “My ass didn’t need saving, doll.”   
“If that were true then you wouldn’t have looked like a kicked puppy before I showed up,” You stopped yourself from throwing his arm off you, “And you might not have thought your ass needed saving, soldier, but your friend did. So, take it up with him when you see him. I was just paying back a favour.”   
He let out a dry laugh, “I should have known Steve would have come up with a plan this stupid. There’s no way you and I made a convincing couple.”   
“The least you could say is thank you,” You snapped, “Because of Steve and I, you didn’t look quite as sad or single.”   
“I say it makes us even.”   
You shoved out of his hold, “Even? I didn’t owe you anything.”   
“You cut me off and almost ran me off the road.” He countered, blue eyes icy.   
“You’re still on that? I can’t believe you’re-”  
“Look at you two, bickering like an old married couple.” Steve grinned, seeming more than a little proud, “Should be we expecting a wedding any time soon.”   
“No.” You both snapped in unison.   
At least you could agree on something.   
“You know you’ll have to keep this up for the rest of the night, right?” Peggy pointed out sympathetically, though you could tell she was biting her cheek, trying not to laugh.   
You sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The night was already going to be a disaster, you had known that going in, so even if it was a little worse it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Right? Plus, it had to be good karma, and you were running low. Somehow, you’d manage to get through the night if you didn’t kill Bucky first.   
He glared at you, lips tight, as if he was thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky knew his attention should have been on Peggy’s friend - whose name he couldn’t remember for the life of him - but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Kira. It didn’t matter where she was at the party or if he was supposed to be listening to the conversation his friends were having, he was hyper aware of her at all times. There was nothing he could do about it, especially when she had somehow looked even more stunning than he remembered. He tried to suck in a steadying breath, but his heart was lodged so far up his throat it was shaky and useless.   
His first thought when he had heard her voice was that he was in another nightmare. The second, was that he should have driven slower. The third, was that even if he had, she would have found him anyways. Kira had practically picked him out of a crowd when they had first met, and he hadn’t believed for a second she wouldn’t have spotted him at an event with about fifty people. Bucky had known she was going to be at this party, and he had decided to come anyways. That one was one him. Now, he was going to have to deal with the consequences. He turned his gaze back to Peggy’s friend. Consequences that were staring at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. And maybe he was. He did come to this part after all. Still, just because he thought he was an idiot didn’t give her the right to look at him like one.   
“What’s the matter Speedy?”   
“See!” She turned to Peggy and Steve with a pointed look on her face, “I told you he doesn’t remember my name. How do you want us to pull off this scam when he can’t even manage something that simple?”   
“For the record, I didn’t ask her to do this.” He pointed out, his irritation replacing the breathless feeling Kira’s presence had caused.   
“Quite frankly I didn’t either, but at least I’m pulling my own weight here.” Her snarky voice grabbed his attention and when she realized she had it, pushed on, “I’m doing this for Steve, not you. You just happened to benefit from it. Like I said before, you have a problem with it, take it up with Steve.”   
She grabbed Peggy by the arm and stormed off toward the makeshift bar. Peggy shot him a familiar look over her shoulder that meant he was acting like an ass, but he was too annoyed with this whole situation to care.   
Bucky shook his head. He couldn’t find it in his heart to actually be mad at Steve, “I should have known when she showed up that this crazy plan was your doing.”   
“Just because it’s crazy, doesn’t mean it won’t work, right?” Steve grinned.   
They clinked their beers and took a long sip. It seemed the two of them were masters of stupid plans that miraculously worked out - some of which Bucky was still surprised to this day hadn’t come back to bite them in the ass. Even though they worked out more often than not, Bucky wasn’t sure he wanted to risk it when his heart was on the line. If he went home now, he might manage to leave in one piece. Maybe one humiliated piece, but still, one piece.   
Kira crossed the yard, hand in hand with Brad, heading for a table where all the old ladies sat. She had always liked talking to old people, said they were the most interesting people at a party, so it didn’t surprise him that she settled in for what looked like a long talk. He sighed and tried to delete yet another piece of information he no longer needed as he watched Brad settle in beside her. Bucky wanted to hate Brad, and he would have if Brad hadn’t honestly seemed like a decent guy. If anything, he hated him for the fact that Kira would rather marry him instead. Bucky, for probably the millionth time in the past two years, found himself asking why. Why had she left the day of their wedding? Kira hadn’t even left a note. Any time he thought he knew why she had left, he remembered he was only guessing. Technically, the answer was right in front of him, chatting with old ladies, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to work up the courage to ask.   
“How bad did it look?” Bucky dragged his attention away from his ex-fiancé.   
Steve glanced over his shoulder to where his gaze had been, “Like a car wreck. Though it wasn’t half as bad when (y/n) showed up.”   
“Are you only saying that to defend your reckless plan or because it’s actually true?” He finished off his beer, wishing he had another one.   
He’d need another twelve before he could forget exactly how not over Kira he was.   
“I didn’t ask her to do it,” Steve continued, “but that kiss was a stroke of genius on her part. I’m not sure Kira would have believed it otherwise.”   
“Took me by surprise.” Bucky grumbled, remembering the featherlight feel of her soft lips brushing against his.   
“Didn’t show, at least not from this far. The good news was that Kira looked a little pissed off that she couldn’t gloat-”  
“She wasn’t gloating.” Bucky interrupted.   
“Yes, she was. You’re too dumb to see it,” Steve shut him up with another sassy look, “And fake girlfriend or not, the two of you seem to hate each other so much that she can’t seem to tell the difference. Like it or not Buck, (y/n)’s your best bet at hiding the fact that you’ve spent the last year and a half moping.”   
“I haven’t been moping.”  
Steve raised a brow.   
Bucky wasn’t fooling either of them with his half-hearted protests. He hadn’t taken getting left at the altar well and had only recently started going out again, thinking he was over her. What a load of crap that was. He knew he shouldn’t let her get the best of him after what she had done, that he should be angry at her instead, but he had seriously thought he would spend the rest of his life with her. Kira had been his everything for five years, and he was still trying to find the person he was before her. Bucky appreciated Steve trying to help tonight, but Bucky knew it was going to take more than a fake girlfriend to get him through the night.   
Glancing over at Peggy and her friend, he noticed Speedy’s night wasn’t going half as miserably as his, even if she had gotten roped into this scam. Her head was titled back, laughing at something Peggy had said, looking nothing like the hateful lunatic he had met less than an hour ago. Even the smiles she had shot him while they were with Kira and Brad hadn’t been anywhere near as warm as what he was seeing now. If he had been reading her correctly, her looks had mostly been warnings not to mess up.   
But maybe that was good advice. Maybe he should play along. Kira already believed he was dating this woman, so he figured going along with it for one night wouldn’t kill him. Steve was probably right that it would be easier with a wing woman. And if he was being honest with himself, the moment she had waltzed up to him, looking like she was about to murder him if he stepped one toe out of line, before pressing that kiss to his lips, all he had wanted to do was wipe the overconfident look off her face. It had been nice to see her eyes widen in surprise when he had played the part so well. It had been a good, though brief, distraction.   
Peggy handed Speedy two beers and grabbed two others for herself before they began heading back. Bucky pulled his attention away from them only to instantly find Kira. Cursing himself, he focused on Steve instead. Steve was safe. Steve didn’t make him want to drown his sorrows in booze and Steve definitely hadn’t almost run him off the highway.   
“Here.” Speedy jammed a beer in his hand, a sneer pulling at her lips even though he was pretty sure she meant it to be a smile.   
He wasn’t sure what to say and ended up asking the obvious, “You brought me a beer?”   
“Yes.” She let out a sharp exhale as if she was trying not to rip his head off. “I figured it was something a girlfriend would do. The least you could do is say thank you.”   
Ah, there it was. That snarky little attitude.   
“Technically you should be saying thanks to Peg. There’s no way (y/n) volunteered to bring you a beer.” Steve pipped up, trying to keep that knowing smirk off his lips.   
With a playful shove, Speedy’s lips pulled into the kind of grin that was apparently reserved for everyone but him. “You should have been more specific with the terms of our agreement if you wanted me to actively bring him booze.”   
Steve said something about reading between the lines, but Bucky couldn’t focus on the conversation. Kira laughed, flicked her hair over her shoulder and snuggled in closer to Brad. He clenched his fists, annoyed with himself for being so focused on her. After she had fled their wedding, Bucky had refused to let himself keeps tabs on her. He had even gone so far as to volunteer on missions in the Middle East for the better part the last year and a half, but now he was beginning to regret not having stalked her Instagram last night. He’d never gone into a mission unprepared. Why had he thought this was any different?   
“Are we still doing this or what?”  
Bucky tore his attention away from Kira, only to find Speedy’s frowning face.   
He mirrored her look, “I thought I already agreed to it”   
She put her hands on her hips, “Yeah, you did, but you haven’t moved since they announced that stupid three-legged race. Peggy and Steve are already at the starting line, and you’re standing here staring off into space. So let’s go. Unless you want to keep standing here like an idiot?”   
“Let’s go.” He growled, extending his arm for her to take, “The faster we get there the faster we can get this done.”   
She took his arm, despite looking at it like she might catch a disease from it, and let him lead the way to the starting line. Just as well. He wasn’t enjoying this any more than she was. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that he probably shouldn’t take his anger out on a complete stranger, no matter how much she made his blood boil. It wasn’t fair of him to take his inner turmoil curtesy of Kira out on her, but his mouth was reacting to her attitude before his mind had time to catch up. He considered apologizing as they walked across the grass, but she wouldn’t even look at him. It was almost as if she was steeling herself, readying for battle, rather than making her way to a three-legged race an at engagement party.   
“Any of you couples out there still not tied to one another need to get your asses over here. The race is about to start!” The best man shouted into the microphone, “The future bride and groom are waiting on you people!”   
Peggy and Steve were on the far end of the line, already tied up, their heads tucked in close in discussion. Bucky was glad he was on the other end. Less chances of getting an ‘accidental’ elbow to the ribs that way. Two couples down Brad knelt at Kira’s feet, tying their two legs together. Before he could look away, she caught him staring and smiled. The familiar turn of her lips felt like a dagger to the heart and when she mouthed the words ‘good luck’, it was as if she dug it even deeper and twisted.   
He should have turned away - Steve would have wanted him to - but he found himself mouthing the words back. He wanted to smack himself for being such an idiot. What was he doing, still being friendly to her. Speedy was right when she said she was pulling the team. He needed to focus. He needed to stop acting like Speedy didn’t even exist and forget Kira instead. That’s what he would do.   
Taking a step forward, he almost sent both of them crashing to the ground, not having realized that she had tied them up while he had been lost in thought. Her nails dug into his bicep as she righted herself, exhaling sharply.   
“We’re not going to make it more than a foot if you can’t keep your eyes off her for more than a second,” She snapped, pulling his foot back behind the starting line, “I don’t care if we finish first or last as long as I don’t end up on the ground.”   
He looked up to the sky and took in a long, slow breath, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”   
“Wow, an apology. Did I die and go to hell or something?”   
“Don’t expect another apology if you’re not going to accept it,” He snarled, wishing he could take a step back and away from her, “And it’s heaven. Died and went to heaven is the expression.”   
She shook her head, “No. I’m definitely in hell.”   
He rolled his eyes.   
They waited in silence for the last couples to make their way to starting line until she let out a long sigh, “That woman over there, Kira, she left you at the alter right?”   
Bucky clenched his jaw to keep from saying anything other than, “Yes.”  
“I’m not going to pretend to know anything about what happened between the two of you, but I do know you’re not over her. She knows it too.” He tried to protest but she kept going, silencing him with a deadly look, “I don’t care how you deal with whatever you’re feeling when you’re alone, but right now, you’re literally tied to me. I need you to keep it together until I’m no longer prone to be a casualty in your train wreck of a past relationship.”   
“What a pep talk.” He said dryly, “Thanks for your input stranger.”   
“Deal with it. You’re never going to make it through the night if you keep looking at her like that. You’re letting her get away with it and at your expense.”   
“And what do you want me to do about it.” He crossed his arms, glaring down at her.   
She waved a hand dramatically, “Oh I don’t know, how about you do exactly what Steve wants you to do and pretend you’ve moved on. Win. Fake it t’ill you make it. Whatever you do, stop making my night even worse than it has to be by being so miserable.”   
“You’re no peach yourself, doll.”   
She shrugged.   
He took in a deep breath and held it, thinking about her words for a second. Even though he was pretty sure she’d jump into the Hudson before ever doing something for his own good, she was right. He didn’t need to like her, he just needed to pretend he did for the night, because like it or not, she really was his best shot at getting through the night with his heart in one piece.   
Exhaling slowly, he asked, “Are you always this brutally honest or is it just with me?”   
“Just with asshats who drive like they’re 75,” She looked up at him a small smirk on her lips that wasn’t half as hostile as it had been, “So soldier? The race is about to start. What are you going to do about it?”   
Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her in close, their bodies lined up from their feet to the top of her shoulder, “You said you don’t care if we win or lose. Well how about we try and give Steve and Peggy a run for their money.”   
She tilted her head to look up into his eyes, “That’s never going to happen, but I think we can definitely come in before Kira and Brad.”


	4. Chapter 4

His lips pulled into a small smile that, for the first time all night, didn’t look like it was completely forced. Maybe a little uncertain, but at least slightly more genuine. It wasn’t a bad look on him.   
“Steady rhythm.” He affirmed.   
“That’s your great plan to win?” You asked with a raised brow. “Steady rhythm?”   
He nodded and pulled you closer, “As long as we take our steps in sync, there’s nothing else to this.”   
“And you know this because you’ve done a lot of three-legged races or because it’s the most obvious strategy in the world?”   
All amusement vanished from his face, “Your sass isn’t going to help”   
You almost mentioned that if it was keeping him from thinking about his ex-fiancé then it was helping more than he realized, but you kept your mouth shut. Bringing her up now would only destroy the little progress you had made in getting him forget about her presence. Having to keep Barnes occupied should have annoyed you, but it was a good distraction on an otherwise boring night, so you didn’t mind helping him out. If you were being honest, no one deserved to be stuck with their ex without a wingman to help and that had softened your irritation a little.   
“So, what’s your strategy for a steady rhythm, Soldier? A one-two count?”   
He opened his mouth and shut it again like you had stolen the words from him. When he stayed silent, you realized you had.   
“How original.” You said dryly.   
He glared at you, his sour mood returning. You were beginning to think it was his default look. “Do you have any other helpful remarks to add, Speedy?”   
“Yeah. Stop calling me Speedy.”   
He smirked, “Okay, Doll.”  
“That’s no better.” You snarled.   
“Deal with it.”   
“Everyone ready?” The best man’s shout broke through the air, interrupting your next sarcastic retort.   
A few whoops sounded from the other players in the line but the two of you remained silent, steeling yourselves for the child’s game you got roped into because of Bucky’s pride. You were about to remind him of that fact when he spoke up.   
“So, on one we move our joint foot and on two we move our free foot. Got it?”   
“Yeah, yeah.” You nodded with a sharp sigh, “Don’t forget we need to match the length of our strides too.”   
He glanced down at you, a funny look on his face. You raised a brow.   
“Right.” He mumbled, the arm around your waist pulling you in closer and enveloping you in his warmth.   
You looked down the line and noticed Steve and Peggy staring stoically at the finish line, and a laugh bubbled out. You definitely pitied the poor suckers that were stuck those two. Their competitive nature was barely more controlled than a tornado and you didn’t want to be anywhere near them if they got physical.   
Barely in your line of vision, you felt Kira’s eyes on you, and your gaze slid over to meet hers. She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and you grinned, waggling your fingers at her. Brad, noting the movement, waved back, an excited look on his face. At least one person was excited to be here.   
You brought your attention back to Bucky before he began to look for the person you had been waving too, “Ready, Soldier?”   
“Doll.” He drew out the word as if you had asked a ridiculous question, “Are you?”   
You grit your teeth. “That’s not my name.”   
He smirked.   
“Not like you know what it actually it.”   
The look fell and before he could try to prove you wrong - doubtful - the best man announced the start of the race. Both of you moved the wrong foot at the same time, almost sending each other crashing to the ground. His fingertips pressed into your side, grip tightening as he righted you.   
“One” He growled, his voice was a deep command you felt compelled to follow, so you did.   
Following the sound of his voice and moving in time with him, you could tell by the pressure on your waist that he had taken the lead and was in full control. Tightening your grip around his wide torso, you looked down at the ground to better match his strides. To your surprise, and despite your rocky start, the two of you moved in perfect rhythm as if you had been doing this since you were kids. You couldn’t help but smile.   
When you looked up, you realized Peggy and Steve had already crossed the finish line, but Kira and Brad were only a few feet in front of you. You were about to tell Bucky to pick up the pace, but he must have noticed them at the same time and had quickened his counting. He was counting so fast you were afraid the two of you were going to topple over trying to keep up with his brutal pace, but you weren’t about to be the reason he didn’t beat Kira so you followed suit.   
The two of you kept pushing even when your steps no longer felt even, gaining on them until you were neck in neck. The finish line was a few feet away and you kept your eyes on the prize, beginning to think that you were actually about to win. Just as you were about to pass them, you felt your feet go out from under you and you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the impact of the fall. Only the hard grass never came. Apart from the uncomfortable strain in your left leg, the fall hadn’t hurt at all.   
The only thing you could see when you opened your eyes were his blue-green ones, alight with more life than you had seen all evening. You were lost for a moment, mesmerized by the look.   
“I think that’s on you” He chuckled.   
“Me?” You found yourself laughing despite trying to put on a serious face, “I was just following your lead, Sergeant.”   
The corner of his mouth was turned up in a lopsided smirk, “Whoever told you to do that was probably an idiot.”   
“Yeah,” you murmured, “He probably was.”   
“That’s second place for us.” Kira’s chirpy voice announced.   
Bucky cleared his throat, “We should untie ourselves now.”   
“Okay,” You nodded, “Help me up?”   
He cocked his head, “You don’t seem like the kind of person to ask for help.”   
“I’m not,” You whispered, brushing his hair aside as if the two of you were talking about something far more romantic, “But I figured your girlfriend would. And, you know, I’m not usually tied to the person.”   
“Excuses, excuses.”   
You shook your head at the playful grin on his lips and he rolled you gently off of him, the two of you sitting up. As you were about to untie the bind around your legs his hand found yours.   
“I got it.”   
Shrugging, you looked up and found Peggy and Steve grinning at the two of you.   
“What place did we get?” You asked.   
Peggy opened her mouth to answer but Kira interrupted, “last.”   
“What? How?”   
“Well,” Peggy shot you a weak smile, “You fell just before the line so technically you haven’t finished the race yet.”   
Peggy’s words solidified the smug look on Kira’s face as she cuddled in closer to Brad. You wanted to wipe the look off her face, but there was nothing you could do about it now.  
“Well, that’s a bummer.” You said as lightheartedly as possible, coming to a stand.   
You looked around for Bucky, but he was still sitting on the grass, staring up at you.   
“First or last, Speedy, as long as we’re crossing that line together, I don’t care about the rest.”   
A collective aww sounded and you realized most of the wedding party had seen your fall and had stayed to watch the rest of the scene afterwards. You smiled, impressed - though you hoped the crowd thought it was love. The spark in his eye seemed to ask you who was pulling the team now.   
He tilted his head, “Help me up?”   
You laughed and almost rolled your eyes at him, extending your hand, “What would you do without me?”   
“God only knows,” He stood so that the two of you were now mere inches apart, and whispered so that only you could hear, “You’ve got some catching up to do, Doll.”   
He looped your arm through his and the two of you took the last step together over the line. The crowd erupted into cheers, but the sound didn’t drown out the echo of his taunt, ringing in your ears. Turning to face him, you pressed another quick peck to his lips, that at least this time, didn’t leave him staring at you with confusion written all over his face. Instead, there was only silent challenge.   
Looking past him, you noticed Kira standing with her arms crossed, her lips pinched as if having bit into something sour. You snuggled in closer, starting to think that maybe this night wouldn’t be as excruciating as you thought it might be.


	5. Chapter 5

“First place, huh? How does it feel to know you beat the future bride and groom at a game they were supposed to win?” You asked Peggy as the two of you waited for the guys to come back with drinks.

Peggy smoothed out the table cloth, looked up, red lips spreading in a cheeky grin, “This is the engagement party. They can handle the loss. We’ll let them win at the actual wedding.”

“So, you don’t feel bad about it at all?” You laughed, leaning back in your chair.

She shrugged, “No. I never seem to get tired of winning.”

“Of course you don’t,” Glancing over at a grinning Steve, you figured he didn’t seem to be tired of it either, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone as competitive as the two of you. Sometimes I wonder if it’s even healthy.”

Peggy stopped fiddling with the table cloth and stared at you, “Have you looked in a mirror recently?”

You stared at her, “Why do you say that?”

“Really?” She scoffed. 

“Yes, really! How can you say I’m as bad as you are?”

“It took all of what, an hour for you and Bucky to turn this scheme into a competition?” Peggy crossed her arms, an infuriating little smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, “I see the way you guys look at each other. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that the only reason the two of you are going to manage to tolerate each other all evening is by competing with one another.”

“It’s not the same as you and Steve,” You protested, even though deep down, a small part of you knew she was right.

“How so?”

You crossed your arms, “It’s for the greater good. How else am I supposed to tolerate the guy? He’s not exactly a joy to be around.”

“He’s really not that bad,” Peggy said with an exasperated sigh, “If you actually get to know him instead of acting so hostile towards him, you’d see he’s a really good guy and I think the two of you might get along pretty well.”

“Me, hostile? Have you seen him?” You demanded.

She waved her hand as if it was unimportant, “If he’s a little hostile too it’s only because of the situation he’s in.”

You scoffed, “He came at my car with no good reason. Betty never did anything to him. It was completely uncalled for.”

“You know, if you both started working together instead of against each other, maybe you wouldn’t have come in last in the three-legged race,” She pointed out.

“Ouch.”

“Too far?” She asked, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

“Too far,” You laughed, “The feeling of that loss is still raw. It’s not every day I come in last in a three-legged race.”

Peggy deflated, serious all of a sudden, “I wish you guys had beaten Kira; wiped that smug look off her face.”

“You know…I was actually hoping the same thing. Next time, I guess.”

“Next time?”

You stopped short at her words. Had you seriously just implied that you’d be keeping this charade up for longer than one night? No. There was no way you were going to spend another night faking this relationship with grumpy blue eyes over there. It wasn’t like you wanted to anyways. You weren’t even having fun, so why would you even say _next time_?

“You know what I meant,” you mumbled, “Later on tonight. There are always a whole bunch of silly games at these parties. That’s what I meant. Later tonight when that happens.”

“What’s happening later on tonight?” Steve asked, sliding into the seat beside Peggy.

Peggy glanced at Bucky, who took the seat beside you, opened her mouth, shut it, and changed her mind again, “We’re hoping to remind Kira that she’s here as a party guest. Not here to cause unwanted drama.”

“That’s not why she’s here.” Bucky protested weakly. You and Peggy just stared at him while Steve gave him two consolatory pats on the back. “I’m telling you, she’s not.”

“Sure,” You said, your tone clear that you didn’t believe him, “At least tell me they’re not seated at our table.”

Steve nodded toward the little place cards in front of the two empty seats, “No such luck. At least it will give you another chance to make up for that three-legged loss.”

“Neither of you will let that go, will you?” You smacked Steve playfully.

“Not for the rest of the night we won’t.”

“You know, a little break would be nice,” You complained, “It isn’t easy pretending to be his girlfriend.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at you, “You’re no piece of cake either, Speedy.”

You grit your teeth, inhaled deeply and then let it all go, “Do you think maybe you could learn my name before the night’s out? It’s the least you could do to for your fake girlfriend.”

Peggy laughed, “Come on guys. People are getting up for the buffet. Let’s get some food.”

“And I wouldn’t worry about being convincing,” Steve piped up as you all stood, “Your bickering should be more than enough to convince them.”

You were about to follow them when Bucky stepped in front of you, blocking your path, “Just because I call you Speedy, doesn’t mean that I’m the reason this whole thing will fail. If I remember correctly, I’m the one pulling the team here.”

You crossed your arms, jutting out a hip, “That’s only because you decided this was a game before I was aware it was one.”

He took a small step forward, practically closing the remaining space between your two bodies, and drawled, “If I remember right, you were the one who started it by kissing me first.”

You lifted your chin to try and meet that piercing blue gaze head on, “Try not to flatter yourself. I was only doing what I had to do to save your drowning ass.”

He smirked, “Then how about this, Speedy, we call it even starting now.”

“If this is official,” You began, warming up to the idea forming in your mind, “What does the winner get at the end of the night?”

He seemed surprised but hid the emotion as quickly as it had appeared, “What did you have in mind?”

“If I win, I want you to admit that my driving is not terrible and that it’s actually better than yours,” He looked like he wanted to interrupt so you lifted a finger to his lips, silencing him, “And I want you to admit that my car isn’t a piece of garbage.”

He gently moved your hand away from his mouth, but didn’t let go, “That’s a pretty steep price, doll. Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider?”

“Why would I do that?” You tried to pull away, but he held on, that lopsided smirk growing.

“Because I’m going to name my price to match yours, and knowing you’re going to lose, I’m not sure you’ll want to agree.”

This confident Bucky took you by surprise, but you weren’t about to let him start this game off in the lead. Not when he was playing the game so well and turning out to be an interesting adversary. 

You took back your hand, letting it trail across his chest, “And what is it that you want, Soldier?”

“I want you to take a ride in my car when the night is over and see what it’s like to drive in a nice car at a decent speed.” He whispered, blue eyes alight, “See what it’s like to sit in a car that won’t disintegrate over the next speed bump.”

You raised a brow, “Is that all?”

“No. I also want you to admit that I’m the better driver.”

“So essentially we’re playing to see who the better driver is, without actually driving at all,” You clarified.

He chuckled, “Looks like it.”

“Seems fair,” You amended, “We should probably catch up with the others before they begin to wonder what’s going on.”

He stepped even closer, stopping so that either of you could take in a deep breath and your chests would be touching. Righting the strap of your top he murmured, “I’m sure we can think of something a couple would do to make them late for dinner. However, we just need to make one thing clear before we start this little game.”

“What’s that?” You asked, annoyed by the little goosebumps his rough fingertips left on your bare shoulder.

“Deciding what’s off limits,” His eyes were serious now, searching your face, “You’re doing this to help me out, after all. I’m not about to do something that will make you uncomfortable as a thank you.”

You were flattered by the concern, and then reminded of your own actions, “Maybe we should have had this little talk before I walked up and kissed you.”

He smirked, “In your defence, there wasn’t a lot of time for planning.”

“Good to know you’re not upset about it.”

He half shrugged, “It would take more than a beautiful woman kissing me to get me upset.”

You hated the little flip your heart did in your chest and rolled your eyes instead, “You should save the flattery for when we have an audience.”

There was a slight pause and then his lips spread into a grin, “Just getting into the act early.”

“Still won’t help you win,” You said.

“It’s worth a try.”

“You ever hung around Steve and Peggy in public?”

He cocked his head as if searching for the cause in the abrupt change in conversation, “Obviously. Why?”

“You asked what was off limits,” You shrugged, “Whatever they don’t do in public, neither do I. That work for you?”

He nodded, “Seems reasonable.”

You brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, fingers lingering to cup his stubbled cheek. Leaning in slightly, you kept your eyes on his, watching as he did the same. With a quick, stinging little pat on his cheek, you grinned and pushed past a stunned Bucky.

“You coming?”

“Sure, Speedy.” He chuckled, catching up quickly.

When your plates were filled and you were back at the table, Kira and Brad still hadn’t joined your table. It didn’t make you sad in the slightest.

“Everything good between the two of you?” Steve asked, “It took you guys a while to come get food.”

You shared a look with Bucky and nodded, “We should be fine for the rest of the night.”

Peggy crossed her arms, not amused, “Only for the rest of the night? You know both of you are bound to see each other again because you’re both friends with us, right?”

“We’ve managed to avoid meeting each other for this long, I can’t imagine it would be all that hard from now on either.” You said flippantly, not at all worried that you wouldn’t be able to leave this night behind the moment you got in your car and drove home.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, “I was on tour for the past couple years. That’s probably why.”

“That’s probably why, what?” Kira asked, catching the end of the conversation as she and Brad put their plates down and took their seats across the table.

Bucky’s eyes widened and you had to admit that although he was a pretty decent fake boyfriend, his poker face wasn’t worth much. But if you were being fair, he had more to lose if this scheme was discovered and would be more worried about Kira finding out the truth.

You sucked in a deep breath and smiled, spouting out the first lie that came to your mind, “That’s why we haven’t moved in together yet.”

“But haven’t you been back for, like, six months now, James?” Kira furrowed her brows, though you had the distinct impression that she wasn’t at all confused, “Wouldn’t it have been easier for you to move in with your girlfriend rather than keep paying for your own place?”

You stared at her, not sure what to say, but interested in the fact that she was well aware that he had been back in New York for six months now. From what you could tell, there were no good feelings left between the two of them and she shouldn’t have had any good reason to keep tabs on him. Of course, she could have simply been curious, but somehow you doubted it. The more time you spent with Kira, the less you trusted her. You snuggled in a little closer to Bucky for good measure.

Thankfully, Bucky had gotten over his surprise and managed an answer, “That’s what I had said, but Speedy had been insisted on keeping our own places.”

You wanted to glare at him but figured it wouldn’t portray a very unified front.

“Afraid the two of you couldn’t handle the distance?” Kira smirked, the hit directed at you.

“No,” You stared her down with a pleasant smile, “I just wanted to make sure that when he came back, he knew he could go somewhere that was his own space if he needed to decompress a little. Sometimes coming back into the world can be a little jarring.”

“And I’m truly grateful that she did,” He interrupted, moving an arm around the back of your chair, fingers lazily playing along your arm, “Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself.”

“Sometimes?” You laughed.

“All the time,” He amended, “And anyways, we’re moving in together next month so I don’t see how our situation could have been any better, considering.”

Kira’s victorious smile faltered for a moment, “And what happens when he gets shipped out again?”

Shrugging, you looked up at Bucky with a loving smile, “Then we figure it out.”

“We always do,” He said, mirroring your look.

“I’m happy for you two,” Kira muttered, without sounding like she meant it and turned back toward Brad.

Peggy gave you a slight nod and you grinned back. It seemed like maybe she was enjoying this as much as you were. Which, if you had to admit, was more than you thought you would. You turned to look back at Bucky and realized he was already staring at you, a funny look on his face.

You raised a brow.

He did the same.

That was when you realized he was asking you a question. _Who scored that point?_ Tilting your head, you smirked so that he would know you meant yourself. He shook his head and though the movement practically imperceptible, you knew he disagreed. You narrowed your eyes, hoping he’d understand that you weren’t about to let this one go.

“That’s crazy,” Brad’s voice broke the silent chattering at your table, capture everyone’s attention, “I feel like I just witnessed a whole conversation without the two of you saying a single word. So crazy.”

You froze, an awkward smile on your face. Bucky let out a chuckle that felt just as uncomfortable, yet neither of you said anything in response. Neither of you had realized you were being watched, and the only good thing was that thankfully, neither of you had actually said anything incriminating.

The silence stretched on until Steve came to the rescue, “They do it so often, half the time they don’t realize the rest of us have no idea what they’re saying.”

“It is pretty crazy, Brad,” Peggy jumped in, “Ever since they met it’s like they had this unspoken language between the two of them, almost as if they were meant to be together.”

She punctuated the last words with a smug look in Kira’s direction that was in no way discreet, but very much appreciated on your part. Kira’s earlier look was long gone, and you could practically see the storm cloud forming above her head.

Bucky pulled you in a little closer, pressing a light kiss to the top of your head, “Sorry, bad habit. We’ll try to keep it to a minimum.”

“Nah, that’s cool,” Brad waved his hand, picking up a carrot with the other, “I just thought it was pretty crazy and had to point it out. You guys do you.”

You picked up a sandwich and nodded at Brad, interlacing your free hand with Bucky’s. Steve asked Peggy a question about the bride to be and just like that, the chattering at the table returned to normal. You let out a sigh. You were off the hook. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

“So (y/n), or wait, do you prefer Speedy?” Kira asked through a faked, innocent smile. 

You were about halfway through your plate and had been far more content when the conversation hadn’t been directed at you or Bucky. Eating in peace and listening to Peggy and Steve talk nonsense was far more how you had envisioned spending your night. Dealing with Kira was not. 

“(y/n),” You answered dryly, not bothering to play nice. 

Bucky stole a chip from your plate, “I’m the only one who gets to call her that.” 

“I’m still not sure why though,” You shook your head at him, glaring a little, before turning your attention back to Kira, “I just can’t seem to get him to stop.” 

“That’s because you love me,” Bucky draped an arm around your shoulders as if he did so every day. 

Startled and surprised he would even go there, you paused, unsure of what to say next. He, on the other hand, didn’t seem the least bit concerned about the words he had spoken, lazily drawing circles along your bare skin, a loving smile on his face. Obviously, he didn’t care because the words were fake and they didn’t mean anything, but you hadn’t been expecting them all the same. It was only when you noticed that Brad was mindlessly playing with Kira’s hand - more specifically the engagement ring on her finger - that you understood why Bucky had suddenly upped his game so drastically. You sucked in a deep breath and made sure to reach for his hand along your bicep, interlacing your fingers with his. 

You rolled your eyes but made sure to lighten your next words with a little smile, “The things we do for love.” 

Bucky smirked, seeming pleased with himself, but you had a feeling it was all bravado. The sight of that engagement ring flaunted in front of him like that couldn’t have been easy. Then again, he had just gotten away with not having to remember your name. That little fact could have been the reason for that victorious smirk. Either way, you thought, the idiot should have to forfeit the competition because of it. Not knowing your name really made him a terrible fake boyfriend. 

Kira cleared her throat, probably in no way pleased by the lovey-dovey turn in conversation, “So, (y/n), what is it that you do?” 

“I’m a mechanic.” 

Bucky coughed on his water, struggling to keep hold of his sip. Everyone stared at him, confused, until he managed to sputter out, “Went down the wrong pipe.” 

“Mechanic…Oh, that’s…interesting,” Kira said as if interesting was the kindest word she could come up with. 

“That really is!” Brad exclaimed, not at all understanding his fiancée’s tone, “So what do you drive then?” 

“A car that’s only alive because she’s a mechanic,” Bucky interrupted, shooting you a knowing look, “It’s so old and falling apart, the only reason it hasn’t died yet is from her sheer force of will. And, of course, her incredible talent,” He added, almost as if he had forgotten he was supposed to be acting madly in love with you and not dissing your car like he had been from the moment you had met. 

Brad laughed, “That’s not what I expected.” 

“Wasn’t what I expected either when we first met,” Bucky agreed, as if he hadn’t just learned that fake at the same time as Brad.

You jabbed an elbow into his ribs when no one was looking, thinking he deserved more than that, but knowing it would have to do for now. Flinching, he dropped his carrot, causing Peggy to narrow her eyes at the two of you. You sent her a reassuring grin that only managed to attract Steve’s attention. 

“So, Peg,” You started, not wanting to warrant Brad’s attention with another voiceless conversation, “I didn’t have a chance to look at the schedule for tonight. Anything else exciting on there?” 

She grinned, “There’s a nearly newlywed game later tonight that all the couples get to participate in, but other than that I think it’ll just be a lot of eating, drinking and dancing.” 

“Sounds fun,” You tried your best not to sound sarcastic, “These games sound so fun.” 

Kira looked up from her plate, “Hoping to redeem yourselves?” 

You wanted to roll your eyes at her, but instead forced a laugh, hoping to make light of the situation, “I think even if we got every question right, we’d never outlive the fall of that three-legged race.” 

“You know we would get them all right, though,” Bucky added confidently, pressing a featherlight kiss to your cheek before stealing another chip from your plate. 

Judging from the pleased look on his face, he thought he was winning your little competition. By your count, you were in the lead. You were doing most of the talking while he was insulting your car. 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Kira’s pleasant voice sounded more like an ominous threat to your ears and you forced to keep a smile on your lips. 

If you kept hanging around Kira and Brad, you were pretty sure you were going to have sore cheeks by the end of it the night. 

“There are also those bean bag boards over there,” Steve added with a grin that told you he was enjoying this charade far more than he should have, “We could play a few rounds before dessert.” 

“With Speedy’s aim, I’m not sure that’s the way to redeem ourselves,” He teased, running his thumb along your hand, “Maybe we’ll sit that one out.” 

You squeezed his hand harder than necessary even though you knew he was only said that so the two of you wouldn’t have to get involved in another silly competition, “We can’t all be such sharp shooters like you, Soldier.” 

“Thank god for that,” He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to your intertwined hand, “You beat me at just about every game we play. I need to win at something.” 

You grinned at him, hoping he understood that there was no way in hell he was going to take the lead with a few well placed kisses, “Well, maybe you can teach me so that I can win at this too.” 

“Sure thing, Speedy,” His eyes were bright as if he knew exactly what was going through your head. 

You found yourself so captivated by the look, that you couldn’t look away. When you realized you were staring, you stood abruptly, his arm falling off. 

“Anyone want another beer?” You asked when you noticed Peggy’s confused look. 

Steve and Brad both asked for one and you were about to escape when Bucky spoke up. 

“I’ll go with you,” He reached for your hand and you tried to ignore the comforting warmth of his palm in yours. When you reached the bucket of beer he spoke, “What’s the score now?” 

You raised a brow, “I’m curious to know what _you_ think it is?” 

“If you ask me, I’d say we’re tied,” He shrugged as if he hadn’t been as caught up in keeping score as you were. You knew better than to believe the act. 

You moved to cross your arms but remembered your hand was still in his, “I’d say I’m ahead by one.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I, for one, answered more of Kira’s questions. And two, my car doesn’t take kindly to being insulted,” You jut out your chin, “And that’s why I’m ahead.” 

You tried to stalk off but were held back by your interlaced hand. Before you could shrug him off, he gently spun you around and his lips were on yours, free hand sliding around the nape of your neck. 

Stunned, it took you a moment to realize that the feel of his lips on yours was actually quite nice, but he pulled away before you think anything more of it.

Still flustered, the only thing you could manage to do was cock your head in question. 

He grinned, “I believe that makes us tied?” 

His words snapped you out of your weird trance. 

“You only get one point for a random kiss like that,” You warned, jabbing his hard chest with a finger, “Next time you do that it’s going to have to be more strategically timed.” 

You weren’t mad at him, more like confused as to why you wanted to know how it would feel to keep kissing him, uninterrupted. Still, the harsh tone in your voice didn’t escape your notice and you tried to soften it. 

“That’s fair,” He shrugged, looking almost sheepish, “A surprise kiss from you, a surprise kiss from me. That makes us even. Everything else has to be better planned.” 

You let out an amused huff, “Yeah, I guess we’re even now…we’re not very partial referees, are we?” 

“No,” The corner of his mouth pulled upward slightly, “We’re not.” 

“Should we get Steve or Peggy involved?” You asked. 

“I think they’re already involved enough.” 

He tilted his head to where they were sitting, whispering and sneaking glances at the two of you, “You might have a point. Still, it’ll make things fairer.” 

“All right,” He nodded, then his eyes widened, “But we go to Peggy. I don’t trust Steve not to favour you instead of me.” 

“That’s fine,” You laughed, “I trust my abilities to beat you on fair ground.” 

“You know,” He sobered, that playful look on his face fading, “We’re going to have to do that couple’s game later tonight.” 

You nodded, seeing the worry clear on his face, wondering if it was mirrored on yours. He had so much more to lose from this game than you did, but despite yourself, you found that you were getting invested. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s not going to be easy.” 

“If only it could be,” He sighed. 

“Any suggestions on how to make it easier?”

“Maybe we can do the bean bag toss and get out of it that way?” He suggested, placing a hand on your hip and pulling you in a little closer almost in a distracted way that might have made you think he wasn’t aware he was doing it, “Which isn’t likely. Judging by the way the night is going, we’ll probably end up doing both.” 

“We’ll need a better plan,” You agreed, “Cause it isn’t like we can be seen getting to know each other. Already this conversation risks blowing our cover.” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck, and you leaned back to get a better look at him, feeling his arms tighten around your waist as he kept you close. If the two of you were going to take this long to go get a few beers, then you needed to appear like you had a good reason for taking so long. You voiced as much

“Smart,” He remarked, pulling you in a tiny bit closer, “As for getting to know each other, I’m sure I can ask Peggy for information and you can ask Steve the same. At least that way it’ll be subtler.” 

“Smart,” You echoed. Sliding your hands down his hard chest you gave him a little pat, “Let’s actually grab those beers and head back.” 

He loosened his grip and you stepped away, feeling his hands linger until you were far enough that he couldn’t reach you. Handing him two beers, you lead the way back. 

“I didn’t know you were a mechanic,” He mentioned before you were close enough to Kira and Brad that they might hear. 

“You never asked.”

“And yet you drive a piece of garbage,” He stared at you, brow raised, “What’s up with that?” 

You shrugged, refusing to get this personal with Bucky - a complete stranger up until a couple hours ago - even if he was beginning to feel less and less like one. 

“I like fixing cars. Old cars always have something that needs fixing.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. 

Those piercing blue eyes stared at you as if he could tell there was something more to your words than you let on, but he didn’t press. 

Instead he said, “So, if I ever need a mechanic?” 

“Let’s see how the night goes, and then I’ll let you know,” You grinned. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“You know, I was kidding when I said you had terrible aim,” Bucky whispered, inches away from your ear.

Even though you knew he was being cautious by whispering, you were still annoyed that he had to get so close to you. The only people around were Peggy and Steve, who had challenged you to a game of bean bags and they knew of your scheme. He didn’t risk being overheard. The thought took you by surprise. Why? You took in a deep breath, reminding yourself that you were supposed to be a couple. A couple didn’t get annoyed at physical proximity. You hadn’t gotten annoyed with it either until now, so what the hell was wrong?

“Little did you know, you were actually right,” You whispered back, winding up for your next toss.

The bag flew too high, missing the board completely and landing in the grass somewhere behind it. At least you hadn’t tossed it over the fence this time.

You groaned.

The only perk to your humiliating display of bean bag skills was that you and Bucky never had a chance of winning in the first place, even if you hadn’t had the worst aim ever. Not against Peggy and Steve. Luckily for you, Kira and Brad had decided to talk to the future bride and groom once they had finished eating, and you hadn’t seen them since. It was the only thing that made this miserable game worth it.

It hadn’t taken long for Bucky to figure out that his teasing words were truer than he ever could have imagined, but it surprised you that it had taken him two games to actually say something about it. And unfortunately for you, he was doing such a good job at pulling your team that you couldn’t even get mad at him for saying anything. He was the reason you weren’t getting your assess kicked out here.

After Peggy’s perfect toss, Bucky handed you the next beanbag even though it was his turn to throw, “Go ahead. You need the practice.”

“Thanks,” You said dryly, “You know, you’re enjoying this far more than you should be.”

He grinned, “I’m not enjoying this at all. How can I when we’re losing by a landslide?”

“Tell that to your face.”

He laughed and you rolled your eyes.

Trying a new stance and hoping it would help, you let the bean bag go and deflated as it hit the board with a decided smack. At least you had hit the board this time.

“Is this why we never do anything that involves aiming?” Peggy laughed.

“I know my strengths,” At your best friend’s amusement, you couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on yours, “Why would I do anything that doesn’t play to them we have so many other interesting things we can do?”

“To get better at it,” She answered pointedly.

You shrugged and watched as the rest of them took their turns, throwing with more aim and grace than you could ever dream of having. For the sake of maybe winning a game, you almost suggested you sit the rest of game out, but Bucky turned to you with the bean bag in his hand, raising a brow in challenge as if he knew exactly what was going through your head.

Snatching it from his hand, you walked up to the line and rocked back on your heels, wondering why you were trying so hard when really you could chuck it with your eyes closed and have the same chances of getting it in. You were about to let it go when Bucky spoke up.

“Wait, wait, wait. I can’t let you do this.”

You turn to him, a hand on your hip, “Do what?”

“Don’t look so insulted,” He chuckled, coming to stand right behind you so that his body lined up with yours.

“What are you doing?”

He backed up a bit, brows furrowed, “Making sure you don’t make a fool of yourself.”

You turned and swatted his chest.

“Be nice,” He grinned, “I’m only trying to help.”

“I’d say you were actually trying to get ahead in our little game,” You turned to face the board, eyeing the thing distrustfully.

His hand slid down your arm to cup your hand, “And what if I am?”

You tried to ignore the electric hum you seemed to feel where ever your skin touched his, “Then I’d say I don’t like it.”

“Why? Because that would put me in the lead?” He asked tauntingly, “Afraid you won’t be able to catch up?”

“Just shut up and tell me what I need to do,” You said through clenched teeth.

“Whatever you say, Speedy.”

You wanted to smack him again but figured Steve and Peggy were getting tired of waiting for you to throw the stupid bean bag.

“You need to focus on your hand and arm,” He said.

“You want me to look away from the board?” You asked, incredulously.

“No, keep your eyes on it, but make sure you throw straight,” He paused, adjusting his grip and turning your arm in the process, “You’re so focused on the board that you forget your arm is the one throwing. Breath. Relax. Wind back. Pause. Then, let it go.”

Bucky guided you through the motions, voice patient, and you watched the bean bag sail through the air. It brushed against one of the holes, and you held your breath until it fell through.

You burst out of his arms and jumped up and down in a victory dance you couldn’t help. It felt too good to finally get one in.

Giddy and laughing, you turned to Steve, “Did you see that? I actually got it in!”

Grinning, Steve pretended to check a clip board, “Unfortunately, that’s still not enough for a win.”

“Doesn’t matter!” You ran to the board, picked up the bean bag that had fallen through and hoisted it up like a trophy, “I got one in!”

When your eyes fell on Bucky, you noticed him staring at you with the corner of his mouth slightly lifted, an odd look on his face that you couldn’t identify, “What?”

“Nothing,” He shook his head as if you had startled him from some far away thought.

Before you could press him further, you heard a voice that you wished you never had to hear again, “Mind if we jump in on the next game?”

“Not at all Kira, Steve and I were just leaving,” Peggy replied, pure amusement lacing her words, “There was something we needed to talk to the bride about.”

You shot her dangerous look and Peggy smiled as she walked off, mouthing the words ‘good luck’.

Glaring at her some more for good measure, you waited until you knew you couldn’t put it off any more and whirled to face Kira and Brad, a smile plastered onto your lips.

“So, who starts?”

Kira shrugged, “Why don’t you. It seems fairer that way.”

You weren’t about to rise to her taunts, instead you said, “How about best two out of three?”

You felt Bucky’s eyes bore in you. He was probably wondering why the hell you wanted to make the game longer than it had to be. But the more games you played the more practice you’d get and maybe, the two of you could win two of the games that way.

The first game was over before it had even begun. Kira and Brad were extra affectionate, distracting Bucky every time they kissed after a throw. Most of his throws missed and even with Bucky’s pointers, you didn’t manage to get any more shots in either.

You almost made an excuse to leave after the first game but Bucky was the one who started the next one before you could. It was hard to know what had changed between the first game and the second, but there was a fire in his eyes that gave you the impression that you were going to win this one. Stepping up your game, you managed to sink another one in, causing you to take the lead with Brad’s final shot left.

From behind you, Bucky draped his arms loosely around your shoulders, chin resting on your head. You leaned back into him but kept your eyes trained on Brad.

“You think he’s going to get it in?” Bucky whispered.

“I hope not. I don’t think I could lose to them twice in a row.”

“Three times if you’re counting the three-legged race,”

You rolled your eyes, “Thanks for the reminder, Soldier,”

“Just a little incentive for you to step up your game.”

You jabbed him in the stomach with your elbow, “You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe, but at least I’m an idiot with aim,” He chuckled.

Brad let go of the bean bag and you watched as it hit the edge of a hole but didn’t fall through. Bucky’s arms slipped down around your waist and tightened as he swayed from side to side in a funny little victory dance.

You laughed, relived you finally beat them at something, but knew it didn’t really count. You’d have to win the next one for it to.

“I’m just keeping things interesting,” Brad joked, jogging over to collect the bean bags.

Kira’s face was scrunched up unhappily, but it quickly smoothed out when she noticed you looking.

“You guys are still playing?” Steve’s voice announced his and Peggy’s arrival, “What did we miss?”

“It’s one-one in a best two out of three.” You answered.

Peggy grinned, “Seems like we came back at the right time.”

You weren’t sure if you were glad that your friends were here for support or if you would rather not have any spectators at all. Either way, they were here now so you just had to hope that the game went well.

You let Bucky start, hoping he would set the tone of the game, rather than have it start it with you missing. Watching as he stepped up to the line, you held your breath and realized you were far more invested in a game of bean bags then you should have been. It didn’t matter. Being invested was the only way you were going to win.

The little bag sailed through the air, not touching anything as it passed through the hole. Steve and Peggy began clapping and you rolled your eyes at them, but found yourself grinning when Bucky approached you, hand in the air, waiting for a high five.

When your hands touched, his fingers clasped around yours and he pulled you into a hug. His lips brushed the edge of your ear as he said, “Let’s win this.”

You pulled back, your best come-and-get-me grin on your lips, “Have you ever known me to do anything less?”

“Never,” He smirked, “From the moment I met you, I’ve never seen you be anything other than competitive.”

“Good,” You tried to keep the smile from your face, enjoying the unspoken words between you, “Then you’ll know we’ve got this.”

“I know we’ve got this. It’s you and me, Speedy. Despite with that aim of yours.”

It was hard to look away from the intensity of his blue eyes and somehow you managed to reply, “Of course we do.”

You weren’t sure you did. Kira and Brad had gotten almost every throw in one hole or another and now, the last throw was on you.

You stared at the board, hating the thing. Really, it was your aim the problem, but the holes seemed to be waiting there, taunting you, filled with yellow bean bags instead of your red ones. A deep breath in and out steadied your mind and you focused on the hole worth the most. Bucky had managed to put in every single one of his throws, which meant there was only one way for you to win. You needed to get it in the hole worth the most points to win.

The sound of Kira’s annoyed sigh almost drew your attention from your target, but you remained focused. So what if this was taking longer than she wanted it to. Most of you being here was to piss her off anyways.

Pulling back, you paused, your extended hand behind your back, ready for the final throw.

“You got this, Speedy,” Bucky murmured, his voice soft but full of confidence.

His words steadied you like they had the entirety of the game. No matter how many times you had missed, he never seemed to lose faith in you, even if you almost had yourself. Dividing your attention between the target and your arm like he had showed you, you sent the bean bag flying and watched it sail through the air and into the hole.

Stunned, you stood, not believing what had just happened. When it finally hit you, you whirled around to find Bucky, who scooped you up into a tight hug before you even knew what was happening. You held on tighter, your arms wrapped around his neck, eyes closed and laughing as he twirled you around.

Before you could get dizzy, he put you down, his arms wrapped loosely around your waist. You were still so close to him that you had to tilt your head back to look up at his grinning face. It was a look that made your breathing shallow and one you wished you saw on his face more often.

“I knew you could do it,” He murmured, blue eyes bright.

You shrugged, attempting to feign nonchalance but knowing you were failing miserably, “Guess my aim’s not so terrible after all.”

“Must be my teaching,” He teased.

You narrowed your eyes, “Look at you, taking credit for my shot.”

“I would never, Speedy,” His voice softened, “But we’re a team, right?”

“We are a team,” You echoed, barely loud enough for him to hear.

His grin fell into a little smirk, the look pulling your attention to his lips. You quickly pulled your attention back up to his eyes but noticed he was staring at you with a funny look on his face.

“You’d swear the two of you just won the olympics,” Steve joked, causing you to flinch in surprise.

Bucky’s arms tightened at the movement, but loosened just as quickly, letting you go.

You stepped out of his arms and faced the rest of them, “Bean bags is an olympic sport at weddings. Didn’t you know, Rogers?”

He laughed and nodded, wrapping his arm around Peggy’s waist.

“Congratulations,” Kira sneered, “Let’s hope the newlywed game will be just as fun.”

Grabbing Brad’s hand, she steered him away. He shot a confused and apologetic smile over his shoulder and when they were far enough away, you and Peggy grinned at each other.

“I’d have to say, the two of you are getting better and better at this,” She said.

You looked back at Bucky, expecting to see the same, victorious grin on his face, but there was nothing lighthearted or amused there. His gaze was ensnared by Kira, and you knew by the way he pursed his lips that some part of him felt bad. You couldn’t fathom why, especially when it was clear to you that the only reason she spent so much time around Bucky was to make him feel worse. But obviously there was still a part of him that felt for her. What made it worse was that even if the evening wasn’t going exactly to Kira’s plans, she was succeeding in reminding him of his misery all the same. You wanted to spill your beer on her or something, she made you so mad. But apart from acting like a petty child, you just weren’t sure what more you could do to take Bucky’s mind off of her.

“Yeah, we are getting pretty good at it,” You mumbled, thinking of the way he had looked when you had scored the last point, wishing you could get that look back, “I’ll even give you the point, Bucky, for pulling the team. I won’t even ask Peggy for her ruling.”

He returned to the conversation at the sound of his name like you had hoped and smiled - only it looked nothing like the easy, natural smile you had started getting used to, “I think that means we’re tied now. Right, Speedy?”

“Not for long,” You tried for the same competitive banter the usually seemed to pull him out of his own head.

To your relief, it seemed to work.

“Speedy,” His eyes pinned you down with a daring stare, “I’m just getting started.”

You jut out your chin in challenge, “Good. I was beginning to think this was going to be too easy.”

He chuckled and slung an arm around your shoulder, pulling you in close, “Prepare to be dazzled.”

“I doubt that,” You looked to Peggy for confirmation, “How prepared should I really be? Everything I’ve seen so far has been pretty average.”

Bucky scoffed, his breath tickling your cheek.

“You could be surprised,” She said, staring between the two of you, brows furrowed.

You almost asked what that look was all about, but Steve pointed to the head table, “Looks like they’re bringing out dessert. We should go sit.”

Peggy took Steve’s hand and winked at you, and you had no clue what it meant or why she would.


	8. Chapter 8

Your heart pounded so loudly in your chest that you couldn’t hear what Bucky whispered in your ear. There was no reason you should be this nervous about playing a silly engagement party game, but your racing heart said otherwise. It wasn’t that you were nervous about the game. You were nervous about Kira figuring your scheme out. You couldn’t let that happen to Bucky. Not anymore.

You turned to face him, then backed off in surprise when you realized your faces were so close your lips had almost touched. His lips pulled into a slow smile.

“What did you say?” You whispered back.

“I said,” He took your hand in his and began fiddling with your fingers, “We got this.”

Skeptic, you raised a brow, “How is it that you’re the one comforting me now? I agreed to do this to save your ass.”

“I didn’t need saving,” He scoffed and shook his head at your look of disbelief, “And we’ve done fine all night. This will be too.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve never had to know everything about the other person. This is going to blow everything to pieces and-” You had to fight to keep your voice down and took in a deep breath so that Kira wouldn’t realize what was going on before the game even began.

He rubbed his thumb across the backside of your hand, waiting until your heart slowed to beat in time with the movement and you could breathe properly again before speaking, “As long as we get a few questions right, it’ll be fine. We’ve only been dating about a year now, _right_? We’re not supposed to be able to compete with people like Steve or the bride, or even Kira and Brad. It’s a nearly newlywed game. We’re nowhere near that, remember?”

“We’re nowhere near being a real couple either,” You pointed out, though his words had managed to calm you considerably.

He chuckled and slung his other arm around your shoulder, pulling you in close so that your head rested on his shoulder. Against every rational instinct you had, you felt yourself melt into him, taking in the deepest breath you had taken all day.

“Good news,” He whispered into your hair, “After we do this, we only have to stay another half hour. Then we can go our separate ways and never see each other again.”

You smiled, “You really know how to charm a woman, Barnes.”

“Maybe I’m just getting good at knowing how to charm this woman,” He murmured.

“Couples! Take your seats!” The best man shouted into the microphone before you could get a chance to really look at Bucky, “The game’s about to start!”

Finding Peggy wasn’t hard. She was one of the few already seated, ready for the game to start. You took your seat beside her on the left side row of chairs, while the partners sat a few feet away on their own row of chairs. The future bride and groom were at the front of the rows, their chairs back to back so that they couldn’t cheat. The rest of you got to play along for fun, but they were the main attraction. That little fact reassured you even further. No one would be paying attention to you and Bucky.

“Nervous?” Peggy asked, though her eyes never left Steve.

You watched Bucky squeeze in between Steve and Brad, shooting them both a smile as if he wasn’t stuck beside his ex-fiancé’s new fiancé.

“No. It’ll be what it’ll be. And anyways, it’s been fine all night,” You echoed Bucky’s earlier words. 

She turned to face you like she was about to say more, but noticed Kira take her seat on your left.

“Maybe I should have sat beside Steve instead,” You whispered, knowing Steve had far more answers about Bucky’s life than you did.

Peggy chuckled, “You’re such an obvious cheat, I doubt it’d work out. Plus, do you really want him sitting beside his ex?”

“Good point,” You agreed, turning in your chair so that you were facing away from Kira.

The best man and another single groomsman went down the aisle handing out small white boards and dry-erase markers. You stared at the blank board in your hand wondering how the hell you were supposed to pull this off. Glancing up at Bucky, you watched as he scribbled something onto his own board.

When he flipped it to face you, there was no stopping the smile on your lips. In boyish scrawl, so small you were surprised you could even read what was written, were the words ‘winner takes all?’

You nodded, ready to wipe that smug look of his face. He wore it too well. This was the ultimate test to see who the best was at this scam of yours. The odds weren’t quite in your favour, but they weren’t in his either. It was the perfect competition. All you had left to do now was win. The only downside was that it added more pressure to the game.

Kira leaned over towards you, “If you ever need help answering questions about James, I’m sure I can be of some help. After all, I did date the man for ages.”

You stared at her sickeningly sweet sneer and forced a smile of your own, even if it was the last you wanted to do.

“Thank you, Kira, but I’d actually like to get some answers right. I don’t know how much I trust advice from someone who walked out on the kindest, most caring, albeit slightly idiotic man I’ve ever met. If you couldn’t see the obvious, then I don’t think you’ll be much help.” Peggy choked and coughed on what might have been a laugh, “But thank for the offer. May the best couple win, right?”

She grunted some sort of reply that was too low for you to hear anyways. You felt Bucky’s eyes on you and when you turned to face him, he mouthed the words “You good?”

You nodded and mouthed back, “Just peachy.”

He smirked.

You felt yourself do the same.

“Couples, you know the drill!” The best man shouted, “Answer the question and when the timer’s up, flip your board to face your partner. This isn’t a competition, but we’re keeping score for our future married couple here. We’ll see if they can beat it on their wedding day!”

Everyone started clapping and a few whoops erupted from the back table. At least you weren’t going to be at that wedding. You’d had enough drama tonight to last you the rest of the year. You weren’t about to add a wedding night to the mix. Although, if you were being honest with yourself, you hadn’t had as miserable of a time as you had thought you would.

“Is everyone ready? First question! We’ll start with an easy one. Who was the first person to say, ‘I love you’?”

When everyone had their heads down, writing their answers, you looked up at Bucky, hoping for some sort of clue. But his head was down as he wrote his answer and you realized you couldn’t cheat your way out of this. Looks like you were on your own. At least you had a fifty-fifty chance of getting the right answer. It didn’t feel like it was all up to chance though. Deep down you had the feeling that you could figure this out if you tried hard enough. Replaying the night from the moment you had met Bucky, you racked your brain for a clue and didn’t come up empty. You wrote his name on the board, marker squeaking ominously across the plastic, and you hoped he was following the same train of thought as you were.

When it was time to turn the boards, you held your breath, fingers crossed that you’d at least get the first question right. If you could only get one question right, this one was the best one. He flipped his, and you let out a breath of relief. The corner of his mouth was pulled up slightly as he shot you a piercing look that seemed to say he knew he was going to win this little game of yours.

You narrowed your eyes at him, hoping he knew that this was only the first round. His smirk only grew in response.

“All right couples! Next question!”

You had been so focused on Bucky that you hadn’t heard them go over the future bride and groom’s answers.

“Here’s a question for the people sitting on our right side,” The best man motioned to the side Bucky was on, “If your partner had a superpower, what would it be?”

Bucky smirked and immediately scribbled something down.

How could he think it was that obvious? You weren’t even sure what to answer for that, so how could he know? Think, you told yourself, there had to be an answer you weren’t seeing. Every superpower you could think of crossed your mind, but nothing seemed right. When Bucky noticed you staring, he raised a brow. The look made you want to throw your board at him. His smile grew as if he knew exactly what you were thinking and he spun his finger in a circular motion, telling you to hurry. You were pretty sure he was only doing it to annoy you, but he was right. You only had a few seconds left before you had to turn the board. You needed to write something fast…fast…Speedy…

You jotted down an answer just as the best man was telling everyone to reveal their answers.

Bucky turned his board and you shook your head at the words, realizing he must have added to his answer while he was waiting: ‘Super speed. Come on Speedy, how is it taking you this long?’

Pointing to himself and raising a finger, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He was clearly a point ahead and there was no way you could argue it.

“He’s right you know,” Peggy added, reminding you that there were other people around, “You should have gotten that one immediately.”

“Was it really that obvious?” You whispered back.

She nodded, “Yeah. Stop thinking like yourself. Start thinking like the person you needed to be tonight.”

You stared at her, hoping she’d elaborate but Peggy only nodded some more.

The best man spoke up before you could ask her what she meant, “Next question! For those of you on the left side this time,” He motioned to your side, “What would you say your partner thinks is your most irritating habit?”

Again, Bucky had something written down seconds after the question had been posed. You shook your head at him and only got a shit-eating shrug in response. Glancing over at Steve, you noticed he was having a little more trouble answering this question. At least you weren’t the only one. Every time you had looked over at Kira, she had been sitting with the board flipped over on her lap, waiting, as if the game was far too easy for her.

You thought back to Peggy’s words: _the person you needed to be tonight._ That person wasn’t real. But then again, none of this was. You had only met Bucky hours ago, which meant that everything he knew about you, he had learned tonight. You grinned. Well, that narrowed down his answers considerably.

The tension eased from your shoulders and you wrote down your answer, the marker flowing easily for the first time.

When your ‘speeding’ matched his ‘driving like a crazy lunatic’ you blew him a kiss, knowing you’d be fine for the rest of the game. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair, a teasing smile on his lips. When he winked at you, you knew you were going to have to step up your game if you wanted to win.

The rest of the game went by surprisingly quickly, even though the two of you hadn’t gotten every question right - one of which being ‘which partner takes up more than their half of the bed?’ You had both accused each other.

“So, our future bride and groom have a near perfect score with only one wrong answer. Let’s see if they can keep it up with this last question! Here’s the question for the right side of the aisle: What was your first impression of your partner?”

You grinned. This was an easy one. There was no doubt in your mind that he had thought you were a crazy lunatic the moment he had met you. He had told you so himself and you wrote down those exact words.

You watched as he wrote something down, and you waited for him to look up at you with a victorious smirk on his lips, but he only stared at the board, his brows furrowed. Then, he erased what he had written, wrote something else, and placed the board on his lap. You wanted to catch his gaze to ask him what he had written, but Steve said something to him the caught his attention until the best man asked for the boards to be turned.

‘She was a crazy lunatic’.

You smiled and looked at the exact same words written on your board.

Bucky shrugged almost sheepishly, unable to keep a grin off his face.

When the best man announced the end of the game and wished everyone a good night, letting everyone know he was off the mike for the rest of the night, you let out a sigh of relief. Bucky had said neither of you had to stay more than a half hour. Although you had originally planned on leaving earlier, you knew the two of you had to leave together. Separately would be too suspicious and you weren’t about to ruin your efforts for a half hour. And you had to admit it, Bucky had been much better company than you had anticipated.

Bucky approached you and wrapped his arms around the small of your back, pulling you in close. You let your arms hang loosely on his broad shoulders, your fingers playing in his hair as you leaned back to get a good look at those incredible blue eyes.

“We did not bad,” You said.

He looked offended for a moment, “Hell, I think we did pretty damn good there Speedy.”

“Yeah…we’re actually a pretty good team.”

“You sound surprised,” His fingers played along your back, the feel warm even through your clothes.

You nodded, “I’m pretty sure we’re better at being competitors.”

“Maybe,” He amended with a chuckle, “That might be why this worked so well.”

You laughed, “Probably.”

He searched your face for a moment, smile fading, “Can I kiss you now, Speedy?”

You didn’t know where Kira was, but you figured she had to be close and watching if he had asked. You nodded.

One of his hands left your back and cupped your cheek, pulling you in closer. The kiss was delicate and tender, but it sent electric shiver through your body anyways. Your fingers curled into his hair tighter and he pulled you a closer, his lips pressing more firmly into yours. You wondered for a moment what it would be like if he seriously kissed you. Before you could let yourself get carried away, you pulled back.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked, his voice low and gravely.

The look in his eyes caught your attention, “Yes?”

The corner of his mouth lifted, “I won.”

“What?”

You were about to shrug him off, ready to defend your cause but he pulled you into a hug, blocking your escape. You could feel the laugh resonating through his body and you found yourself laughing too, the sound contagious.

“You know I did,” He whispered into your neck, his body melting against yours as the two of you swayed playfully from side to side.

You smacked him on the arm until you managed to pull back far enough to see the smug smirk on his lips.

“You did not, Bucky! You know we’re going to go to Peggy for the final verdict!”

The look on his face shifted, his smirk melting into a dangerous, toe-curling grin. Your heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation, wondering what this new look of his meant.

“Let’s do it,” His calloused fingers ran up your arm and righted your strap, fingers lingering on your shoulder, “I’m sure she’ll tell you the same thing I did. I won, Speedy.”

Your inhale was a little shaky, “I guess we’ll just have to see about that.”

His eyes lit up, “I guess we will.”


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky was right. Peggy wasn’t on your side.

“Sorry, YN but you made me the judge. My decision is final,” Peggy declared, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder, “Bucky’s the ultimate winner.”

Shooting Steve a pleading look, you begged him to help you change Peggy’s mind, but he shook his head with a laugh, dismissing your silent message. You sighed. It didn’t matter. You had chosen Peggy for her impartiality in all matters, and now it was backfiring on you.

Bucky shot you a smug grin.

He was lucky you were sitting across the table from him or you would have swatted him on the arm for that look. His smile grew as if he was more than aware of that and had chosen his seat precisely for that reason.

You glared at him. He narrowed his eyes at you in challenge, but the playful fire behind those blue eyes made your breathing shallow. It was hard to look away when he looked at you like that.

“You had a good run,” Steve said, patting your back.

Turning in your chair to face him, you tried to look mad but the smile on your face refused to leave, “I only lost because you got me in this mess in the first place. No little scheme, no chance for loss, right?” You noticed Bucky open his mouth, probably to gloat or say something cocky, so you talked over him, “I just need to say that I was an incredible fake girlfriend.”

“Fake girlfriend?”

Kira’s voice froze you to the core, your heart lodged so far up your throat in an attempt to escape that you weren’t sure you could breathe. Bucky’s eyes were wide, blatantly filled with panic. Neither of you said anything for a moment, staring at each other while Kira - and probably Brad - stood beside you, waiting for an answer. You could feel your heart pounding as if it was trying to find another way out by bursting through your skin.

Bucky’s surprise made way for anguish and you knew in that moment he had resigned himself to being caught. The last time you had seen a look that came close to resembling that one was when he had first seen the engagement ring on Kira’s hand. That moment had only been a few hours ago, but it felt like a lifetime. You sucked in a breath, hoping to get more oxygen to your brain. No one had said anything yet, but someone had to.

Bucky looked like he was about to bite the bullet, so you narrowed your eyes and subtly shook your head no. He got the message and stayed quiet, not needing anymore convincing not to go through something like this. You had agreed to Steve’s ridiculous plan when you couldn’t have cared less if you had driven Bucky off the road. You’d be damned if you let it all go to hell now.

Turning around, your lips twisted into that semblance of a smile you were tired of using, “Yeah, fake girlfriend.”

Kira was looking between you and Bucky suspiciously, but you had a feeling she hadn’t caught more than your last declaration. You had to hope she hadn’t, because your lie relied heavily on that little fact.

“You must know what I’m talking about,” Confusion pulled at Kira’s face and you figured it was a better sign than that smug sneer of hers. You continued with a little sigh as if what you were trying to say was obvious, “You know, when you’re out dancing with your girlfriends and a guy gets way too aggressively touchy so one of your girlfriends pretends to be your girlfriend to get the guy to piss off?”

“Oh yeah,” She nodded with a little eye roll as if she knew all too well what that was like, “We’ve all been there, haven’t we?”

You agreed, feeling the tension at the table deflate like punctured balloon, “Yeah. So, I was just telling the guys what a great fake girlfriend I was the last time Peggy and I went out dancing together.”

“You didn’t have to tell me,” Bucky grinned, reaching his hand across the table to take yours, “If you being a fake girlfriend is anything like you being my real girlfriend, then I was already convinced.”

You pursed your lips, trying hard not to laugh.

“How’d the nearly newlywed game go for you guys?” Brad asked, seeming genuinely interested.

You shrugged, and said, “Not bad,” and the same time as Steve said, “Pretty well.”

Brad took a swig of his beer, “Nice.”

“Unlike the future bride and groom, we actually got all the questions right,” Kira added, “I guess it’s just proof that Brad and I are perfect for each other.”

You hated the way she stared at Bucky as she said those words, and you had trouble believing she had just dissed the guests of honour so openly. Judging from Brad’s furrowed brows, her declaration had taken even him by surprise. But when she looked up at him, he shot her a loving smile.

“You guys will be at the wedding, right?” Brad asked, and for a terrifying moment you thought he meant his own wedding, “These things are always more fun with game partners!”

Even though every variant of absolutely not flashed through your mind, you smiled and nodded. There was no reason to tell Brad that you had no intention of ever going to the wedding. Steve and Bucky would have to inform him with whatever solid excuse they came up with when they saw each other that day. Even though tonight had gone better than planned, you weren’t about to be anyone’s fake girlfriend ever again.

Brad wrapped an arm around Kira’s waist and pulled her closer, “Cool! Well, we’re heading off! We just wanted to stop and say goodbye. It was nice meeting you all.”

You said your goodbyes, faking the pleasantries for the final time of the night, and kept the smile plastered on your face until they were out of sight. With a long sigh, you fell back in your chair and closed your eyes.

“What do you say we take off once we’re sure they’re really gone?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Steve’s enthusiastic voice agreed, “I’m ready to get out of here.”

You opened your eyes. So were you.

Fifteen minutes later you were hugging Steve and Peggy goodnight, promising to text them once you made it home safe. You stood beside Bucky, watching as she walked around to the passenger side of Steve’s car.

“Night Peg.”

Before she got in, she winked at you, a sly grin on her lips. The look would have terrified you less if you had any idea what she was so smug about.

When their car was gone, you turned toward Bucky, no longer sure what to say now that you were on the street in the real world. The streets were as silent as they could be in the city, which wasn’t saying much, but it was still quieter than the party. The silence stretched between you, filling the air as if it was tangible.

“So…” You mumbled, wringing out your hands.

He ran a hand through his hair, “So…I’m that way.”

You followed his pointed finger and realized you were parked down the same street, “Me too.”

As you walked to your cars, you wondered what you were supposed to end a fake date with. A handshake? A friendly nod? A kiss on the cheek?

Bucky came to a stop in front of a sleek Audi and laughed when he noticed your car parked right in front of his. He walked over, pretending to inspect the space between the two cars, “You’d better not have gotten any rust on my car by being parked so close.”

You rolled your eyes, “I was parked here first. Remember?”

He looked up at you from his crouched position, “True. The crazy lunatic got here first. I should have remembered.”

“You’re an idiot and a granny driver,” You laughed, pushing his shoulder so that he toppled over.

“Speedy,” He dusted off his hands and rose to his full height, standing so close in the tight space that you could see the colour of his eyes even in the dark, “That’s not what we had agreed on. Those aren’t the words you’re supposed to say to me.”

You gazed up at him and cocked your head, “They’re not? I can’t seem to remember what it was we agreed on.”

“That’s okay, I do,” His lips pulled into a slow, cocky grin, “You’re supposed to admit that I’m a better driver than you are.”

You grit your teeth, steeling yourself for the words about to come out of your mouth, “Fine. James Buchanan Barnes, you are a better driver than I am.”

“See. Was that so hard? He crooned.

“You’re still an idiot,” You smiled, shaking your head and stepping away toward the side walk, “And that was the most horrible thing I’ve had to do all night.”

He barked out a laugh and waved you toward your car, “Well, it’s over now. And I have to admit, Speedy, you were a pretty decent fake girlfriend.”

“More than pretty decent,” You corrected, “I’d say excellent. And you weren’t bad yourself, Soldier.”

There was a pause, where you were both smiling at each other until his faded, “Thank you. Really,” He said, meaning far more than just the minor compliment.

You nodded, knowing it couldn’t have been easy for him tonight, even with you hanging around. He was actually a pretty decent guy and he didn’t deserve what Kira had planned for him tonight. Even if it wasn’t what you had planned on doing tonight, you were still glad you did it.

“You’re welcome. See you around.”

He rubbed a hand over his stubble, “Yeah…See you around, Speedy.”

You unlocked your car and got in, weirded out by the unfamiliar feeling in your chest. Ignoring it, you turned the key. Nothing happened. You tried again, but the car wouldn’t even sputter an attempt at life. Before you could begin a full scale decent into panic, you reminded yourself that you were a mechanic. You were equipped to deal with the sort of thing. All you had to do was breathe and think it through. Your car couldn’t die. No. No, whatever was wrong could be fixed.

Your lights were your first check. Had you left them on and killed the battery? No. You tried the key again. The lights turned on but nothing else happened. Definitely not the battery then. The transmission? The starter? Doubtful. You had changed both those last year.

You let your head bang against the steering wheel, the horn startled you back up to a seat. What was wrong with your car? Your heart began to pump faster, the fear of losing your car rushing in even though you knew you’d have to bring it to the shop before you’d know anything for sure. Why did this have to happen tonight of all nights?

You jumped at a knock on your window, the onslaught of emotions making you jittery. Bucky stood outside your car, head tilted as he motioned for you to roll down the window.

“You good?”

“Yes?”

He raised a brow, “You don’t sound sure.”

“My car won’t start, that’s all.”

He thought for a moment, “Did you run out of gas?”

“Did I run out of gas? Of course I didn’t run out of gas, I…” You forgot to stop for gas on your way here. If you hadn’t left so late, you would have stopped for gas like you had planned. But the moment you had seen all seven of Peggy’s ‘where the hell are you’ texts, you had rushed over, not once looking twice at the two gas stations you had passed on the way here or the gas light that had been on since yesterday. You dropped your head on the steering wheel, the horn blaring obnoxiously again, “I ran out of gas.”

He chuckled, “I can go to the station to pick some up.”

You immediately shook your head, and mumbled into the steering wheel, “No. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s really not that far,”

“No,” You lifted your head and shook your head more forcefully.

He leaned his elbows on the window ledge, leaning further into your car, “It’s a fifteen minute drive, there-back, at most.”

“No, really Bucky, it’s fine,” You tried to shoo him out of your car, but he wouldn’t budge, “I’ll call a cab or something.”

He sighed, clearly exasperated, “I’m right here, Speedy. Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll go.”

Your hands smoothed out the invisible pleats on your steering wheel, your thumbs brushing back and forth, “Okay. Yes. Fine. Thank you. But I’m coming with you.”

“You don’t have to sound so miserable,” He laughed, opening your car door, “It’s just a quick run for gas. And anyways, you did owe me a drive. You need to see what it’s like to be in a car going regular speed.”

You stopped, confused, then realized he was right. You going for a drive in his car had been a part of his terms. You hadn’t remembered that part because you had been so focused on the hit to your pride, but he was right. Yet, he hadn’t said a thing.

“You know I would have honoured our agreement if you had reminded me. Why didn’t you?”

He shrugged and unlocked his car doors, “You did way more than I ever could have asked for tonight. I didn’t want you to spend more time with me than you actually wanted to.”

You stared at him from the other side of his car and couldn’t quite pinpoint the look on his face, “At least our drive now has a destination.”

He nodded and you let yourselves into his car. The seat was as comfy as his car was fancy and you relaxed into the material as he eased out of the parallel parking and onto the boulevard at a decent speed.

“I take it this gas station is actually a five minute drive there-back but with your driving it’s fifteen?”

He glanced over at you, a faint smile on his lips, “Ha ha. Very funny, Speedy. Be glad I’m not kicking you out of my car for that.”

“Like you’d do that after I saved your ass tonight,” You laughed, looking out the window.

“You might have saved my ass, but I still won our game. I think I got the better end of our bargain. All I have to do is drive you to get gas. Speaking of, how does it feel to sit in the passenger seat of an excellent driver?”

“Like I’m being lulled to sleep,” You teased, though it was partially true.

The soft music coming from the radio and the cool breeze from the open windows was more peaceful than any spa you had been to. He drove the rest of the way in silence and you found yourself drifting off until your pulled into the gas station. Getting gas wasn’t long and you were back in the comfort of his car with a full canteen of it to bring back to your car.

“I’ll be honest with you, Speedy,” His voice snapped you awake several minutes later. You hadn’t realized you had drifted off again, “I’m surprised it wasn’t anything worse than an empty tank of gas.”

You stared out the window at the passing city and sighed, “I can’t say that I wasn’t worried about that myself.”

He didn’t say anything else, pulling off the main boulevard onto the smaller streets that led to your car. When he spoke up again, his voice was soft and tentative, “What is is about that car? Why don’t you just get yourself something more reliable?”

You began fiddling with your hands in your lap. There was the easy answer. The answer you gave everyone who asked you. But you couldn’t seem to find it in you to lie.

“It’s…I was…” You stopped, trying to find the words you had never spoken aloud.

He glanced over at you, eyes leaving the road for a long moment to get a better look at you, “You don’t have to tell me. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s okay,” You said quickly, wondering why this was so hard. It wasn’t a big deal…“It’s actually a little silly. I got that car when I was starting college and even then, it was seconds away from the scrap yard. But it was all I could afford and my cousin, who had given it to me, said it said it still had a solid year in it. Long story short, I was partway through my semester of a bachelor’s degree I couldn’t care less about when my car broke down. Everyone told me to sell it for parts…to buy a new one, but I couldn’t afford to buy a new car, even with the money I would have gotten from it. For fun, I started looking into the mechanics and…”

“And you realized you liked doing it,” He finished when you said nothing.

You nodded, a faint smile pulling at your lips, “I loved it. And it turned out, I was good at it too. Really good actually. The thing is…the thing is, that car gave me a sense of direction when I had none. I dropped out, went to trade school and actually felt like I had a purpose of some sorts. Once I had fixed the car, I decided to keep it and I couldn’t get rid of it because…I _can’t_ get rid of it because I’m afraid that if I lose my car, I lose everything it gave me. I know that’s silly, but…”

Bucky didn’t say anything, double parking beside your car. Humiliated, you were about to mutter some half assed apology and flee from his car when he said, “It’s not silly, you know. At least I don’t think so.”

You snorted, “We’re not fake dating anymore, you don’t have to say things like that anymore.”

He put his hand gently on your arm to stop you from leaving the car, “I’m being honest YN.”

“Are you?” You whispered, staring into his blue eyes, wondering if you had learned enough about him tonight to know if he was telling the truth.

He held the look as if he knew exactly what you were looking for and a small, sheepish smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. You felt yourself drawn in and your turned slowly, leaning toward him. He did the same until the two of you hovered over the stick shift, inches apart.

“Yeah,” He murmured, eyes searching your face, “I’m being honest.”

“So, you won’t make fun of my car anymore?” You asked.

“Absolutely not,” He laughed and leaned back against the door, running a hand through his hair, “Regardless of why you’re keeping it, it’s a piece of garbage and I’ll make fun of it until the day it dies.”

You backed up too and felt the tension leave your body, like you could breathe properly again, “Then you’ll be making fun of it forever. I plan to never let it die.”

“All the better for me,” He smiled, bright eyes locked on your, “I get to make fun of it forever.”

You smiled back, unable to look away until an obnoxiously rude honk blared from a passing car.

You looked back down at your hands, “We should probably get out now.”

“Yeah…”

You got out of his car, pulling the canteen out with you. Although the air in the city was never fresh, you sucked in a large gulp hoping to make sense of the amalgamation of emotions rattling around in your brain. You weren’t sure what you were feeling, but whatever it was, you figured it would go away as soon as you got a good night’s sleep.

You walked over to your car and emptied the gas into it, knowing you’d still have to stop for more if you wanted to make it home. Bucky leaned against the driver’s door, watching as you did.

“Thank you, Bucky,” You said, slamming the gas tank shut, “Really. I think this also makes us even now.”

He huffed out a little laugh, and pushed off your car, “Good night, Speedy.”

You walked past him and pat him on the shoulder, wishing him good night. You paused, with your hand on the handle, wondering what hell of a kind of goodbye that was.

You were about to open the door when he spoke up, “Speedy?”

You turned.

“Come to the wedding with me?”

“What?”

He sighed, rubbing his jaw, “I know we’re even now, but I,” He stumbled, looking for right words, “I don’t know if I can…Kira…you-”

“I get it,” You cut him off, putting a hand on his arm, “I’ll do it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, don’t give a chance to change my mind,” You said, wondering what you were doing. The wedding was the last place you wanted to be and yet here you were, agreeing and you couldn’t seem to stop yourself, “I figure you and I will inevitably end up spending more time together now that you’re no longer on tour, so why not? What’s one more night?”

He let out a breath of relief, “Thank you.”

“And anyways, you’re not completely miserable, Bucky, even if you do drive like an old lady.”

“Always with the compliments,” He chuckled.

“That’s the fake part of the fake girlfriend talking,” You tried to hold back a grin, “I can’t seem to get a hang of this whole compliment thing.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, making himself look a little smaller, “Good news is, we have about three months to work on it before the wedding.”

“I thought you knew how to be charming,” You groaned.

His brows furrowed, “I do?”

“Reminding me that we’re going to have to spend so much time together is not charming,” You drawled.

He shook his head, hair falling in his face to cover the smile on his lips, “_You_ would know what not charming is”

You swatted at him, though for some reason what you really wanted to do was brush the hair from his face, “Takes one to know one.”

He stopped you from making contact, holding your hand gently in his and not letting go, “Maybe all that time together will make us friends.”

“Friends,” You murmured, gazing up at him, “I thought we were already friends.”

He titled his head to the side and he whispered, “Then maybe we’ll learn to be better.”

“It’s the only way to be convincing, right?” You shrugged.

He let go of your hand, watching it fall between the two of you. Then he nodded, looked back up, his lips pulling into a small smile, “Exactly. The only way to be convincing.”

He took a step back, ran his hand through his already messy hair and kept backing up, his eyes never leaving yours, until he was at his car, “I guess I’ll see you around then.”

You opened your door and shrugged, “Probably sooner than I’d like.”

He shook his head, eyes bright with laughter, “Good night, Crazy Lunatic.”

“Good night Old Lady.”


	10. Chapter 10

The car you were working on was a real pain in the ass. You couldn’t stand to look at it’s rusted navy paint job any longer, not after the hell of a day you’d had. The part you had ordered for one of your regular customers had come in hours later than expected and the owner of that 80s Mercedes hadn’t been accepting of any of your explanations. It didn’t matter that you had always provided stellar service or that pieces for his car were hard to come by, he had chewed you out for making him late for his meeting. And now what should have been a simple procedure on a run of the mill Civic was taking you twice as long as it should have. Your boss was going to kill you if you didn’t get through the day’s appointments but judging by the way the shitty day had started, you weren’t going to last the hour.

Your fingers slipped for the millionth time and you swore, wondering why the damn cap wouldn’t unscrew. If you could just get this damn Civic out of your sight, you could move onto the quick and easy tire change you had next. At least that shouldn’t give you any problems.

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you wished you hadn’t forgotten your water bottle on the kitchen counter this morning. How the hell you were going to get through the rest of the summer if it was already this hot in May was beyond you.

“Excuse me. I’m looking for the best mechanic in Brooklyn,” A deep voice drawled, “I heard her skills were worth the sass I’d have to put up with. You wouldn’t happen to know where I could find her, would you?”

You poked your head out from under the hood and found yourself smiling unwittingly. Bucky was dressed in olive from head to toe except for the shinned black combat boots, a loose tee tucked into a pair of cargo pants. If you had to guess, you’d say he had come in from work.

It had been two weeks since the engagement party and two weeks since you had last seen Bucky. Mercifully, Peggy and Steve had been so busy that they hadn’t tried to convince you to spend some time with them and Bucky. He had crossed your mind far more often over the past fourteen days than you would ever admit to him, even if half the time the thoughts were accompanied by anxiety. And the other half…well to your frustration, he was even more handsome than you remembered. You had no idea what you were supposed to say to him or how you were supposed to act. The two of you obviously weren’t a couple, but you had agreed that you’d need to know each other at least a little better if you wanted to get through the wedding in one piece. So, what did you do now? How were you supposed to act?

A small part of you almost wished you’d never see him again even if seeing him again had been all you could think about. But it didn’t matter what you wanted. Seeing him again had been a matter of _when_ and not _if_.

“How did you know where I worked?” You blurted when you realized you had been staring for too long, “I mean, what are you doing here?”

You winced. As far as conversation starters went, you were doing a truly terrible job.

If he was fazed at all, he didn’t show it as he shrugged, “Steve told me. And I’m here for an oil change.”

“That’s all?” You asked, scanning him carefully to see if there wasn’t any other reason he was hiding.

He smirked, “Well, it is a new car, and I take care while driving it. Unlike yours, it doesn’t break down every three miles.”

“Leave my car alone, Solider,” You waved your rag at him.

He twirled his keys around his finger, his smile growing, “You know I can’t do that.”

You put a hand on your hip, “Who says I even have time for you?”

He looked like he was about to answer but paused and studied for you for a moment. That piercing blue gaze didn’t lose any of its intensity when he spoke up, “Judging by that look on your face, I’d say you don’t. Rough day?”

“That obvious, huh?” You leaned against the car for support, as if his words mad you realize just how tired you really were.

He nodded, not saying anything else. You had a feeling he was seconds away from leaving and before you realized what you were doing you were saying, “Come back tomorrow afternoon and I can fit you in. It won’t take long.”

He seemed to lose some of the tension in his shoulders and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly, “Great.”

You wiped your hands on your rag, waiting for him to say something else, because you couldn’t think of anything else to say yourself. It was hard to tell if you were imagining the awkward silence or if he felt it too, but either way, you were beginning to think it was a good thing you had nothing to say. The faster this conversation died, the fast you could get back to the work that was far less confusing than whatever this thing was with Bucky.

“All right then,” He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “Thanks for squeezing me in. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You felt your head bob up and down a few too many times and willed your body to stop, “Yup.”

Watching him leave, you once again felt the overwhelming urge to say something - anything - else, but you kept your mouth shut. You kept your eyes on him until he reached the door and then got back to your stupid Civic, trying your hardest to unscrew the stupid cap.

“Hey Speedy?”

You popped your head back out from under the hood, almost knocking your head as you moved a little too eagerly, “Yeah?”

He ran his hand through his hair, musing his already messy look, “Want to go grab a drink once you finish up here?”

You thought about his offer, picking at the grease under your nails. It wasn’t like you had any other plans than a nice, long bath and a good book, but you weren’t sure about spending time with Bucky and no one else.

“That is, if you don’t already have other plans,” He quickly added.

You felt yourself smile and shook your head, “No, I’m free. Drinks would be good.”

“Good,” He sighed, nodding a little, “Text me when you’re done and we can meet up later.”

He was already turning away when you said his name.

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“I never got your number.”

“Oh, yeah,” He chuckled, running his hands through his hair again.

Knowing you’d only get grease all over his phone, you recited your number from afar and told him you’d text him when you were done. When his car pulled out of the parking lot, you let out a breath that seemed to release all the tension from your body. He hadn’t even gotten closer than fifteen feet and yet your body felt like it had been shocked by a thousand volt current. And you’d be seeing him tonight. Just the two of you. For the first time. Ever. What the hell was that going to be like?

You tried to shake the thoughts from your head, knowing you had more important things to worry about to today. The first of which being this damned cap. You tightened your fingers around the plastic, and somehow, as if it hadn’t been giving you hell for the past five minutes, it twisted off like butter.

Maybe you hadn’t needed to put an extra fifteen minutes into choosing your outfit, but you had most definitely needed a shower to wash all the grease stains off your hands and forehead. And seeing as you were already putting a little effort into your looks, you might as well go the full nine yards and choose something nice to wear. It wasn’t that you were dressing up for Barnes, rather you were dressing up because it was nice to actually wear something other than the navy jumpsuit you spent five out of seven days in. There was nothing special about tonight. Tonight was just two friends hanging out. Nothing more.

“I swear I’m not usually this late,” Bucky puffed, meeting you outside the bar moments before you were about to leave under the assumption that he had stood you up, “Sorry about that. I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Not that bad,” You shrugged, trying to refrain from wrapping your arms around yourself.

He led you toward the entrance, “Still, let me make it up to you. Drinks are on me.”

“That’s not a bad start, Soldier,” You opened the door and motioned for him to go in first, watching him blink in surprise before walking through the door, “And just so we’re clear, when you say you’re not usually this late, you’re telling me that you’re never on time, right? Seems out of character for an army man.”

He smirked, “I’m only late from time to time. I try not to make it a habit.”

“Good to know that next time I can spend an extra ten minutes getting ready,” You laughed.

“You can take it, but I know for a fact that you don’t need it.”

You paused, uncertain. You knew he meant it as a friendly compliment, but all the behaviour from the wedding muddled everything in your mind. How exactly were supposed to act now? You forced a smile hoping he wouldn’t realize just how weirded out you were by this whole meeting - date? You shouldn’t have been. There wasn’t supposed to be anything weird about this. You were overthinking this. Right? Right.

Making your way to the bar, you sat down while Bucky ordered a couple of beers. Neither of you said anything until the beers arrived. After you thanked the bartender, you couldn’t think of anything to say. It wasn’t like you really knew anything about Bucky but asking him general questions would probably make it feel like awkward small talk on a first date, which was exactly what you were trying to avoid.

Bucky fiddled with the label on his bottle, “Did work get a little better after I was gone?”

“Oh, um, yeah. It calmed down a little and I managed to get everything done,” You forced another smile, nodding away.

“Ah, good,” He took a sip, lips tight around the bottle.

You did the same, looking around the bar, trying to find something else to say. It hadn’t been this hard at the engagement party. Between first wanting to kill him and then pretending to be madly in love with him, there hadn’t been much time for anything else. Now, there was this truce between the two of you, with nothing real in between. How were you supposed to act within the relationship you had with Bucky at the engagement party and the on you were supposed to have at the wedding?

You were starting to wonder if you should make up an excuse to go home when he spoke up, “I’m not going to lie, Speedy, this is weird.”

You let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god. I was beginning to think it was just me.”

“Not just you,” He said, shaking his head, “This is worse than an awkward first date, not being sure what to say or do. No offence.”

“None taken. You took the words from my mouth.”

He laughed, though the sound seemed like a mix of relief and something else, “After acting like a couple last time I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t coming on too strong.”

“You?” You felt your lips tug upward, glad to know you weren’t the only one battling an inner war of awkwardness and anxiety, “Here I am thinking you assume I hate you because I can’t seem to say anything more interesting than casual small talk.”

He cocked his head, “But don’t you?”

You paused, beer inches from your lips, “Don’t I what?”

He took a sip of his, prolonging the silence, his eyes bright, “Hate me?”

“Absolutely,” You laughed, “You make fun of my car, I have no choice but to hate you out of solidarity. I owe that much to my car, you know.”

“Then you’re doing an amazing job at being loyal to your car,” His lips twisted into a roguish grin, “Or is it being yourself?”

“Hey!” You smacked him on the arm, “It’s all an act.”

He laughed, “How was I supposed to know? You looked like you were going to kill me on the way into the bar!”

“If I wanted to kill you, it would have been at the engagement party. At this point I’ve learned to tolerate your presence,” You teased, gazing up at him.

He held your stare, those piercing blue eyes holding a world of emotions you couldn’t even begin to decipher, “Good for me that you’re a fast learner.”

“Good thing,” You murmured, unable to look away.

A glass shattering broke your stare and you brought your attention back to the condensation dripping down your beer. The silence stretched on and you weren’t sure how to get back the easy conversation that had just happened. Finally, you decided to try and clear the air, hoping that it would bring everything back to normal between the two of you. Because if you were being honest with yourself, you actually enjoyed his company.

“I know I agreed to go to the wedding with you and that we agreed to get closer to make things more convincing. That’s fine, I’m not backing out on you,” You quickly added when you saw his wide eyes, “But we need to make things clear. We’re just friends, right? When the wedding comes, we’ll add in a few kisses and I’m sure Kira won’t suspect a thing.”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, then nodded, “Yeah. I think that’s the best plan. Just friends.”

“Just friends,” You echoed.

“Think you can manage that?” He asked, the small smile returning.

You sighed dramatically, “It’ll be tough, but somehow I’ll find a way to tolerate you for the next three months.”

“And after that you won’t ever have to see my face again, Speedy.”

“Oh, the promises you make, Soldier. You keep making that promise and yet here we are,” You shook your head, pretending to be disappointed, “I’m starting to think we’re doomed to keep running into each other.”

He signalled the bartender for another round, “Is that such a bad thing?”

You waited until he turned back around and then grinned, “You know, I’m starting to think it might not be.”


	11. Chapter 11

“You know, I think you should wear that to the wedding.”

You smiled, but didn’t turn around, knowing you were almost finished with the muffler you were working on, “Yeah, because a grease stained jumpsuit really screams wedding attire.”

He chuckled, “As long as you look good, isn’t that what counts? But I think you may have a point.”

“You’re late, you know,” You glanced at the digital clock on the far wall, ignoring the tingling in your chest at his words, “Again. I’m pretty sure last night you said you’d be here by two o’clock.”

“It’s two fifteen.”

You smirked, “That’s still late, Soldier.”

Coming out from under the car, you grinned at him. He grinned back.

Last night had gone much better after the two of you had decided on the nature of your relationship and how it actually worked. You had spent most of the night switching between serious topics and laughing harder than you had in a long time. It seemed you had more in comping than either of you had thought.

Although you had still felt a little nervous about seeing him today, knowing how to act made things so much easier. Plus, he was far too easy to tease. Now that you could do that without worrying about any signals being crossed, it was all good.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” He started off, his voice the embodiment of innocence, which only meant that what was about to come out of his mouth was anything but. Yet, you found yourself wanting to hear it, “But didn’t you say that you’d be ready for me when I got here?”

You hummed, “I can’t seem to remember that.”

“Oh no?” He tilted his head, an almost predatory look on his face.

“Nope,” You said as you brought the car back down, holding that intense stare.

“Let me see if I can jog your memory,” He walked over to you and gently led you over to lean against the hood of the car so the two of you were side by side, “We were sitting like this and you took a sip of my beer because you forgot you had finished yours.”

“I may have had one too many,” You interrupted.

“I know,” His lips pulled into a roguish grin that may have left you a little breathless, “I think it was just a way to get me to drive you home. See, I think you actually like my fancy car.”

You laughed, shaking your head at him, “Now I really know you’re lying about this whole thing. Your story doesn’t check out, Soldier.”

“Either way,” He shrugged, resuming his story with a little smirk, “After finishing my beer you asked me what time I planned on stopping by today.”

“You said two o’clock,” You leaned in a little closer as if it would help prove your point.

He did the same, scanning your face in that unnerving way of his, “I did.”

“And then I said that you’d better not be late,” You reminded him.

His blue eyes lit up and he whispered, “Because you’d be waiting for me and you don’t like to wait.”

“Hmm, I don’t seem to remember adding that last part.”

“If you need, I can-”

The sound of bells jingling announced the arrival of a customer in the main entrance. You pushed off the car and realized how close you’d gotten to Bucky when all you felt was cold, even on a scorching day like today.

You motioned awkwardly towards the door, “I’d better go check on that.”

He nodded, running a hand through his hair.

You walked away, trying to steady your breathing. Just friends. This was friendly banter. Nothing else. You repeated the words until you approached the client who’d just walked in.

“Hi, Mrs. Carrera,” You smiled at the old lady, wiping the grease from your hands, “Great timing! I just finished your muffler. It’s almost ready to go.”

“That wonderful dear. Betty just finished at the groomer’s as well. Doesn’t she look wonderful?” The chihuahua yapped in her arms as if she knew that her owner was showing off. Either that or she was yapping because you’d never seen the dog do anything else.

“She looks gorgeous, Mrs. Carrera. I’m just going to take your car for a turn around the block to make sure everything’s up to speed and then I’ll come back with your total.”

She nodded pleasantly, petting her dog as if nothing else in the world mattered.

When you walked into the garage, Bucky looked up from his phone.

“Stay here and don’t cause any trouble.”

He lifted his hands, “Where am I supposed to go?”

“Exactly,” You opened the doors and got into Mrs. Carrera’s car, “This is going to be because we’re short staffed today and there’s no one to man the cash. Make yourself useful and make sure I don’t get robbed.”

“By Mrs. Carrera?” He asked incredulously.

You rolled down the window, “By anyone.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to move,” He chuckled, “Which one is it, Speedy? You got to make up your mind.”

“Both.” When he looked confused you said, “You figure it out.”

“All right, your total today will be three hundred and sixty-seven dollars and forty three cents,” You said when you were back behind the counter.

“Perfect dear. Do you mind if I put Betty on your counter while I find my credit card?”

You shook your head and stared into the dog’s beady little eyes, “Not at all.”

Your computer dinged and you turned to see what message had come in. Before you realized what was going on, the little rascal had jumped off the counter, flopping over to the side on impact. A panicked shriek from Mrs. Carrera echoed in the empty hall. The two of you sprung into action, but it was too late. Betty had taken off at a full sprint, having righted herself before you even had a chance to clear the counter. Betty beelined for the garage, slipping through the door you’d left ajar.

You took off, trying to ignore the panicked cries of Mrs. Carrera who was positive that her dog was about to be crushed to death by some sort of machinery, despite the fact that no one was in there. Actually…

“Bucky!” You shouted, bursting into the garage and pointing to the far wall, “Get that dog!”

His attention snapped to where you had pointed, and he exploded off the wall faster than you had ever seen him move. You punched the button for the garage door, thankful Betty hadn’t escaped, and slammed the door behind you. Running toward the closing door, you decided to play goalie in case she decided to make a break for the outside before the door prevented her way out.

Betty zigzagged around your material, giving Bucky a run for his money, despite how quick and nimble he was. You pressed your lips together, trying to contain your laughter. You doubt Mrs. Carrera would appreciate it. Just as he was about to get his hands on her, Bucky stumbled over a toolbox and crashed to the ground, long limps splayed out.

Sensing that she had lost her pursuer, Betty ran toward the door. You scooped her up easily into your arms and smirked, raising your brows at Barnes. He only glared at you from his position on the floor.

You returned the dog to her owner, leading both of them back into the entry hall, making sure to close the door behind you. When the payment went through, and they had finally gone, you walked back into the garage. Your face broke into the full-fledged smile you’d been suppressing.

“Don’t say it,” He warned, still brushing off the dust and grease from his work uniform.

You burst out laughing, “Oh my god, I think this may have been the best thing to have happened all day. No. All year.”

“Glad I could make your day,” He replied, though he couldn’t seem to help the smile on his face either, “No one hears about this.”

“Like hell they don’t,” You said between puffs of laughter, “And there’s nothing you can do about it, Barnes.”

He stalked closer, only stopping when he was directly in front of you, and whispered, “I have ways of being persuasive.”

Suddenly you felt breathless, and you were pretty sure it wasn’t from all the laughing. His piercing blue eyes were alight, the corner of his mouth quirked slightly as if he knew something you didn’t.

“Really?” You murmured, licking your lips, “And what ways are those, exactly?”

His gaze dropped, and when his eyes met yours again, they were so much darker, and he rasped, “Nothing I can use against my friends unfortunately.”

Right. Friends. That was all this was. You just needed to remind your pounding heart of that little fact.

“Guess you’re out of luck then, Soldier.”

He lifted his hand, slowly wiping away a grease stain on your forehead, “I think I may have another way.”

“Oh yeah? And what way is that?” You asked, your voice somehow steady despite his closeness, “I drive a hard bargain.”

He chuckled, “Oh, I’m aware.”

There was nothing in his face that told you he thought that was a bad thing. More like the opposite. Here was a man that wasn’t intimidated by you, and he sure as hell wouldn’t back down from any challenge you threw his way.

“Next Tuesday night. Drinks are on me.”

You grinned, “How can anyone say no to that?”


	12. Chapter 12

_Tuesday Night_

You knocked back another shot, “Remind me again why the hell I agreed to this?”

“Because you’re too competitive for your own good and it takes nothing to goad you into something.”

Bucky paused, stared at the dart board and let another one fly. You cursed when it hit the double-twenty, your hand already moving toward your fifth shot of the night. Any hit worth over forty points meant the other person had to drink, and Bucky was deceptively good at darts.

The whiskey no longer burned on the way down and you slammed the shot glass back onto the table. It was a good thing that was his last throw.

“I’m pretty sure I only asked if you wanted to play darts. You wanted to turn it into a drinking game,” You pointed out, leaning back onto your elbows.

He flashed you a wicked grin, “And where would be the fun in that?”

“Well, I’m just glad we’re not playing strip darts,” You muttered, “Or else I’d have been completely naked two shots ago.”

His eyes darkened, raking over your body slowly as if he was trying to count the articles of clothes you’d have taken off. You shivered at the look, extending your hand so he’d give you the darts.

He placed them in your hand but held on for a second, pulling you in a little closer and whispered, “Unfortunately I don’t have a dart board in my apartment.”

You snatched them from his hand and narrowed your eyes at him, “Stop trying to get in my head, Solider. I’m going to make you drink your words.”

His lips only spread further.

Pushing past him, you focused on the board, hoping to match your words with your actions. The odds weren’t in your favour. He’d only taken two shots tonight and both of those times you’d been aiming elsewhere, luck being the only reason you’d hit anything good. There was no way you’d get three perfect shots to tie the game, but you were still hoping to get him to drink at least one. Squinting, you tried to get the board to come into focus. From this point forward, you were only drinking water.

You concentrated with everything you had, seeing nothing but the red dot in the centre of the colourful board. Drawing in a long breath, you paused at the top, about to let it go with your exhale when Bucky’s hand wrapped around your wrist, startling you so much you dropped the dart to the ground.

“Hey!” You turned to face him, but he didn’t let go, your hand held up between your two bodies, “What’s with the cheating?”

He tilted his head, motioning toward the board. An old man walked between you and the target, his head exactly where your shot would have been.

“So, I may have been a little too focused,” You amended.

He raised a brow.

“Okay, so a lot too focused.”

He picked up the dart and handed it over, silently challenging you to do your best.

“Here we go,” You rolled your shoulders, “I got this.”

“You almost killed an old man,” Bucky piped up from behind you.

“Shut up, Barnes.”

He laughed, the sound putting a smile on your face, “You know, I thought maybe your aim would’ve improved with the booze, but apparently not.”

“Your words of encouragement are so heartwarming,” You said, turning to face him with your hands on your hips.

“Just throw already.”

“Fine.”

You smiled when your first shot hit the board. It wasn’t worth more than five points but at least you had hit something.

“New deal, Speedy,” Bucky took a sip of his beer, “If the total of your three shots is over forty points then I’ll take a shot.”

You shook your head and sighed, “The fact that you’re drinking right now for the hell of it kinda takes the fun out of it. It’s just not the same.”

“Good point,” He chuckled, “How about this? If it’s over forty, I’ll take a ride with you in your car and I won’t say a damn thing about it.”

You grinned, “Now you’re making things interesting, Soldier.”

Your second shot was just as pathetic as the first one, giving you a total of ten points. Another thirty seemed near impossible, but you weren’t about to lose hope. Not when your car was on the line.

“Just so you know, I have your next shot right here,” Bucky taunted, waving the shot glass in the air.

You smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the shit-eating grin on his own face, “It’s all yours.”

Changing tactics, you decided to throw it without a care in the world. It wasn’t like you were hitting anything when you tried, so maybe doing the exact would pay off. You double checked to make sure there weren’t any old men with the bright idea of crossing the dart board, and when the coast was clear, you whipped it at the board.

The centre lit up red and you blinked in shock.

“That’s fifty points,” You murmured, not quite believing what had just happened. Then it sunk in and you whirled to find Bucky, “That’s fifty points!”

You jumped into his arms, slinging your own around his neck. His grip tightened around your waist, and he pulled you in close. All you could hear was the sound of his laughter in your ear, his breath tickling your shoulder as he tucked his head in to fit beside yours.

“I don’t care that I’ve lost so often I’m a little bit tipsy,” You giggled into his ear, “That’s fifty points and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

He pulled back without pulling away, his arms still strong around you.

“That shot was all you,” The corner of his mouth was quirked up slightly, those blue eyes bright, “And that shot is all mine.”

“Told you I’d do it.”

“I never doubted you for a second.”

You looked to the ground and forced yourself to take a step back, “Your turn to get tipsy.”

“Another round, Speedy?”

You scoffed, “Absolutely not. But there is a pool table over there”

_Two Weeks Later_

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, and you tried not to smile, knowing you couldn’t start smiling like an idiot while you were finishing the payment for the customer in front of you. The process seemed to take forever to go through, your phone burning a hole in your pocket.

Only when the customer was out of the shop did you pull it out, knowing exactly whose name you’d find there.

** _I don’t think you should let me choose movie night anymore. That’s two terrible ones in a row._ **

You smirked, pulling out your lunch, glad you were now on break.

** _Good to know you’ve finally seen the light._ **

Typing bubbles appeared instantly and you waited, a stupid little smile on your lips.

_**What should I be in charge of now?** _Bucky asked.

_**Pizza**. _You immediately replied.**_ But make sure it’s from Anthony’s._**

** _Because I want soggy pizza? I’m getting Louie’s._ **

You shook your head, even if he couldn’t see it.**_ Fine but your taste in pizza better be better than your taste in movies._**

** _As long as it’s better than your taste in cars ;)_ **

Idiot, you thought, unable to wipe the smile off your face.

_One Week Later_

“See, that wasn’t so bad.”

“Says the owner of the crappy car.”

You pulled into the parking lot in front of Bucky’s apartment and turned off the engine, “You’re just being fussy, that’s all.”

“Fine,” He laughed, “I’ll admit it. The drive really wasn’t that bad.”

“And?” You asked, shooting him a pointed look as you waited for him to fulfill the rest of your deal.

“And you’re not a crazy lunatic driver.”

You smacked him on the arm, “That looked like it physically pained you to say.”

“It did,” He said, eyes wide, trying to play the pity card.

You weren’t having any of it, “That’s what you get when you lose a bet, Soldier.”

He turned in his seat to face you, “How was I supposed to know you were going to hustle me?”

“I didn’t hustle you!” He shot you a look of disbelief, “You just assumed I’d be terrible at it. I never corrected you.”

“But you,” He ran a hand through his hair, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “You asked me how to tie your vest and how the gun worked.”

You grinned.

He let his head flop back onto the head rest, chuckling, “All so I’d underestimate you.”

It seemed like every time the two of you went out, it always ended in a competition, and tonight hadn’t been an exception. Only you had begun to realize how to win the last time the two of you had gone out. Tonight, you had managed to pull ahead by one.

“Turns out my terrible aim does not extend to laser tag,” You bit your lip, failing miserably at wiping the smug look from your face, “I just happened to forget to mention that.”

“I should have known when you put your driving skills and car on the line,” He chided himself, shaking his head.

“You really should have,” You hummed.

“I know. I know you better than that.”

You looked out the windshield, away from the intense look in his eyes, apparent even in the dark, “Well…Goodnight, Soldier.”

He leaned in, giving you a side hug from his side of the car, “See you next week. Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re welcome,” You shrugged, suddenly feeling cool from the lack of his warmth, “Now get out of my car before you do something stupid like insult it.”

He laughed, stepping out. Pausing with his elbows on the edge of the rolled down window, he said, “Night, Speedy. Text me when you get home safe.”

_One Week Before the Wedding_

“We’ll be right out,” Peggy smiled at Steve and Bucky, motioning for them to wait outside the bar, “We’re just going to go to the bathroom first.”

They shrugged and walked toward the exit as if nothing was amiss, but you knew better. There was nothing casual about the way she grabbed your arm and steered you to the bathroom. What for though, you had no clue.

It had been the first time all four of you had hung out together since the engagement party and now, the wedding was a week away. Sure, you had seen Peggy and Steve on multiple occasions, but your four schedules had never seemed to line up properly until tonight. It was funny that you had thought the reason you’d spend so much time with Bucky would be because of Peggy and Steve, when really you had seen more of him this summer than anyone else.

“What’s up, Peg?” You asked when the two of you marched into the bathroom.

She crossed her arms, “You want to tell to tell me how long this little thing has been going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Bucky,” She shot you a pointed look through the mirror.

You touched up your lipstick, half listening to what she was saying, “What about me and Bucky?”

“How long have you been seeing each other?” She let out an exasperated sigh as if she couldn’t believe how dense you were being.

It took a second for her words to sink in, and you turned shocked, “We’re not seeing each other!”

“Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious!” You protested.

“I saw the two of you tonight, and I’m not blind,” She fixed her hair quickly in the mirror and when she noticed your look of disbelief, she turned her full attention on you, “Oh, come on, YN. No one who’s just friends acts the way you two do.”

It was your turn to cross your arms, not having any of her accusations, “And how is it that we act, Peg?”

“Like the two of you use every excuse just to touch each other. Like the way Bucky’s face lights up when you walk into the room, or the way you look around for him, just to make sure he’s nearby,” She shook her head, probably disappointed that you’d kept something like this from her, “I’m not an idiot. I have eyes.”

Whatever you were going to say next died on your lips. The two of you were just friends, right? So what that you’d gotten close these past months? So what that you texted each other practically every day. So what that you’d caught yourself thinking of him whenever - holy shit.

Peggy must have seen something in your eyes because her expression softened, “So you guys aren’t dating, huh?”

You shook your head, not sure what to do with this newfound revelation. How could you still be friends with Bucky when you obviously had feelings for him? But he clearly didn’t feel the same way. Now that you really thought about, he often commented on your friendship as if…Oh god. Were you so blind that he thought he needed to keep subtly reminding you that any relationship the two of you had was fake? You rubbed your hands over your face and groaned.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Peggy began with a small smile, “I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.”

“Yeah, right,” You scoffed, “I’ve spent enough time with him to know that he doesn’t.”

Peggy was about to say something else, but you shook your head, cutting her off.

“Can we just go?”

She wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you in close, “You good?”

“Yeah, of course,” You forced a laugh for good measure even though you knew Peggy could always see through your lies, “We’re just friends. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Of course you are. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

You shot her an appreciative smile and walked out of the bathroom, head held high.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky stared down at his phone, restless and a little nervous. But this time, it wasn’t because of the wedding he was about to attend, but the person he was going with.

Something had been off with YN. Ever since their night out at the bar last week, something had felt off between them. If they hadn’t spent so much time together this summer, Bucky would have said he was imagining it, but he’d gotten to know her well enough to realize when something was off.

He ran a hand though his hair, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He was making it more of a mess than it already was, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to do something with his hands to avoid texting her. Again. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he pulled at his tie, trying to loosen its strangling grip.

Although it hadn’t been obvious, he knew she’d been avoiding him, and it had to be because of something he’d done. Bucky had tried hard to keep his distance; to play it cool and not come on too strong. They had agreed on being ‘just friends’ and he’d stuck to that agreement. Or so he’d thought. He replayed that night over again in his mind but couldn’t think of anything he’d done that would give away that their agreement was slowly killing him. He thought he’d been doing pretty well, mentioning their friendship every once in a while, to cover up the fact that he was reminding himself to cool it whenever he felt himself getting carried away. He’d done fine all summer. What had changed that night?

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

His breath caught at the sound of her voice and he took in a steadying breath before turning around.

“Bet you drove like a crazy lunatic again,” His voice tapered off, a little breathless.

God, she was going to kill him looking like that. Bucky didn’t know if pretending to be in a relationship with her tonight was going to be the best thing that had happened to him all summer or if it was going to be the cruelest test of his self-control. Either way, like an idiot, he was all in.

She smirked, “I wouldn’t have been late if I had.”

He offered her his arm and smiled when she took it, as if the weirdness between the two of them hadn’t been there for the past week. Maybe he _had_ been imagining it. Or maybe she’d been a little nervous about tonight.

“You ready?” He asked as they walked through the parking lot to the massive garden where the reception was being held.

“If I could do this when I thought you were a grumpy asshole then I think I can handle this now that we’re actually friends,” She must have seen something on his face, because she laughed, “Don’t look so offended, you thought I was a crazy lunatic.”

He pulled her a little closer because he could, smiling, “That I did. I wasn’t wrong.”

She bopped him with her hip, and he laughed, bopping her back.

“So, do we need a game plan or can we just wing it?”

“I think we can wing it,” He shrugged, “Add a few kisses here and there for the hell of it just to make it convincing.”

She stiffened and he silently cursed. Before last week, he might have had the impression that maybe she’d been interested in him too, but that obviously wasn’t the case if she couldn’t stand the idea of kissing him. Just went to show how hopeless he was. 

He quickly added, “Or we can stick to our agreement from the engagement party?”

She pursed her lips, thinking. And not wanting to push her, he waited silently, wondering if he’d just made things weird all over again.

“You know what? Everyone’s always extra sentimental at weddings,” She grinned, “And I don’t do anything half ass.”

At the sight of her smile, Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. But the relief didn’t last long when she said, “We do have to make it convincing. She is going to be here, right?”

It took him a second to realize who YN was talking about, the whole reason for this fake dating having slipped his mind ages ago. The last time he’d seen Kira, he’d been hit with the wave the pain he’d felt the day she’d left him at the altar. But at some point during the night, he’d realized that he’d been relieving the memory and not actually feeling anything for Kira at all. Whatever he’d felt for Kira were ghosts of emotions compared to what he felt now for the one person that been on his mind lately. And she stood in front of him without a clue in the world that he felt that way. Or maybe she did and that was the reason things had been weird between them.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” She whispered, eyes filling with worry.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ve got you, right?” He had a feeling she wasn’t convinced, so he added, “How can I not be when I’m here with such a good friend?”

To his relief, she smirked, “One of the perks of being friends with a crazy lunatic. No one else can get you out of sticky situations the way I can.”

“And there’s no one else I’d rather do it with, Speedy,” He winked, guiding her through the gilded gates leading into the garden.

Like the engagement party, fairy lights were strung up throughout the shrubbery and flower exhibits, creating a magical effect surrounding the massive tent where the dinner would be served. Soft music sounded from the band in the far corner, laughter and chatter bursting all around.

Unlike Peggy and Steve, they’d been able to avoid the long ceremony, not being considered ‘close friends or family’, and Bucky scanned the garden, looking for his friends who should have been there somewhere.

“Finally,” Steve clapped him on the back when they approached, “We were beginning to think you weren’t going to show.”

He grinned, “And miss all the fun?”

Peggy and YN hugged, sharing a look when they pulled apart. He had no clue what it meant, but he figured it had to do with the reason he thought something was off. But they began chatting about the bride and the honeymoon destination as if nothing was wrong, which meant that he wouldn’t get any kind of explanation from that interaction.

Steve elbowed him, “Let’s go get drinks.”

“You want anything, Speedy?” Bucky turned to face them, “Peg?”

Peggy shot him a smile, “Two beers is good, thanks.”

They were halfway to the bar when Steve spoke up, “What’s with you and YN?”

“I don’t know,” He ran a hand through his hair, trying not to glance back at her.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Is she acting a little weird to you?” Bucky had to ask, wondering if he really was imagining everything.

After all, he’d only known her for a couple months. Peggy and Steve had known her for years.

Steve’s face flooded with anxiety, as if he wasn’t sure what he should say.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “What do you know?”

“She told Peg the other night,” He ran a hand over his jaw, looking up to the sky. Bucky’s heart began to hammer, having no clue what to expect, good or bad. Steve sighed, “I think YN is nervous about tonight changing your friendship.”

Steve winced. Bucky had a feeling that Steve had said something he shouldn’t have, but Bucky was glad he now knew. At least now he could fix whatever it was between them. Why she hadn’t said anything to him though, he didn’t know. Bucky had thought they’d gotten close to share that kind of thing, but then again, she probably didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He was doing a terrible job at keeping his feelings hidden from her, and she didn’t want to offend him by making sure they stayed friends. He ran his hands through his hair. God, he was a mess for this woman. He needed to get it together.

Bucky realized Steve was staring at him and that he’d been silent for too long, “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Steve pursed his lips, looking like he’d just done something terrible, “I just hope everything works out between you two.”

Bucky wanted to ask Steve what he meant, but he was already gone, practically speed walking back to Peggy. Shrugging, he walked back to find YN, watching as Peg pulled Steve away, a furious look on her face.

YN wrung out her hands, eyes searching as she waited all alone. When her eyes met his, a smile bloomed on her face, giving him the courage to go talk to her.

“What’s up with them?” YN asked, taking the beer from his hand.

Bucky looked over at Steve and Peggy, who were now in a heated discussion, her hands waving around. Steve’s eyes widened and Peggy smacked him on the shoulder, shaking her head.

“I have no clue,” He said, though he had a feeling it had to do with what Steve had just told him, “Can I talk to you?”

A wary look crossed her face, “Sure.”

He led her to a more private corner of the garden - a small alcove surrounded by tall shrubs filled with some sort of white flowers. He tried to calm his heart rate. This was YN he was talking to. He had no reason to be nervous, no matter how much of an idiot he knew he was probably acting like.

Looking at her now, he had the feeling that maybe she was nervous too but dismissed the thought. She had no reason to be. All he needed to do was make it clear that nothing would change between them. They’d stay friends. He was okay with that. Or at least he would be.

“I wanted to make sure you were still good for tonight…”

“I told you I was,” She snapped, “I’m not going to back out now.”

“I know. That’s not what I was trying to say,” He huffed, trying to find the right words, “I just wanted to make sure you know that I know that this is all an act,” He winced, realizing that probably wasn’t too clear, “No matter what happens, we’re still friends right? I don’t want that to change and I don’t want you to be worried about that.”

“Friends,” She knocked back the rest of her beer, her lips spreading into a tight smile, “Yeah. Of course. We’re friends. We’ll make sure that doesn’t change. Thanks for checking in.”

“No problem” He took the bottle from her hands and threw it in a nearby trash can, “I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

She sucked in a long breath and rolled her shoulders back, “They won’t be. We got this, right?”

“Yeah, we do,” He forced a grin, hoping things would now go back to normal.

Her eyes narrowed, staring at something past him. He almost turned to see but stopped when her hands slid up his chest and interlaced behind his neck. He looked down at her in surprise, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden change.

“You know,” She murmured, inching closer, “I think the best idea is to start this whole thing back up with a kiss.”

Speechless, the only thing he could do was nod, his head dipping slowly, giving her the chance to reconsider. When she lifted onto her toes to close the distance, he drew back slightly, teasing, their breathing mingling until he couldn’t take it any longer.

Her lips were tentative and soft, the pressure ever so gentle. He followed her lead, letting her set the pace no matter how much he wanted to pull her closer, kissing and teasing her, taking his time as he explored her whole body from head to toe. A slight groan escaped his lips and he tried to banish the thoughts, knowing they weren’t doing him any good. But her fingers curled into his hair, pulling him closer as she pressed her body up against his. If this was how he died, he wouldn’t be surprised - or disappointed.

She pulled away before he could do anything stupid, a little breathless and eyes bright. He figured he looked no different, only substantially less beautiful.

A sly grin pulled at the corner other mouth and she winked before titled her head to look behind him.

“Oh gosh, Kira, I didn’t see you there,” She giggled nervously, “You know how weddings are…Everything’s just so romantic. We just can’t help it.”

Bucky pressed his lips together trying to hold back a smirk. He’d never been happier to see Kira in his life. If she was what it took to get YN to kiss him, Kira could hang around the wedding as long as she wanted.

“Of course, I get it,” She sneered, “Hi, James. How are you?”

He turned to face her, but kept an arm wrapped around YN, “Fine. How are you, Kira?”

“So good. This wedding is really helping Brad and I plan our own wedding. He’s so great at all this, it’s going along so well,” She waved her hand toward Brad who was now chatting with Steve and Peggy.

He forced a smile, trying not to show how little he cared. She may have been the reason for that kiss, but she’d also interrupted it.

“Sounds fun.”

“Everything with Brad is,” Then her face got all serious, though he knew her well enough to know she was suppressing a smile, “Oh no! I’m so sorry for rubbing it in. I didn’t mean to be rude, but you understand right? Brad didn’t exactly feel comfortable with inviting you and well, the guest list is full now, you know?”

YN’s finger poked into his back, which he took as a cue to stay silent.

“We totally understand, Kira,” YN nodded solemnly, “Just one question though.”

Kira tilted her head, “Oh?”

“Did you remember to make room for the bride on your guest list this time? I heard that was a bit of a problem at your last one.”

Bucky choked, trying and failing to hold back his laughter. Kira looked like she’d been slapped, so surprised she couldn’t seem to paste on another one of her pleasant smiles.

“Good luck with the wedding, Kira,” Bucky said after he’d managed to wipe the smirk from his lips, “Say hi to Brad for us.”

He steered YN away from Kira, keeping her tucked in close.

When they were far enough away, she slipped out of his grasp, a wide grin on her lips, “I think if we keep doing that, we’ll be fine for the rest of the evening.”

“You don’t say,” He laughed, watching her search the crowd for Peggy, “I forgot how good you were at this whole thing.”

“You forgot how good _we_ were at this thing,” She called over her shoulder when she’d found Peggy, “You’re now down a point, Soldier. Try not to fall behind.”

He shook his head, a smile refusing to leave his lips. He didn’t forget. There was no forgetting how good they were together.

*

As the evening went on, Bucky felt himself relax to the point that all his earlier anxiety was just a memory. More often than not, he had YN tucked into his side, and just knowing she was there made an otherwise boring wedding enjoyable. After that first kiss, they had fallen into a familiar rhythm; one he’d missed this past week. Though tonight had the added bonus that whenever he spotted Kira in the vicinity, he could use it as an excuse to kiss her. And what was even better was that YN would surprise him with a kiss from time to time too.

If he were being honest, he kind of felt like he was back in high school, getting all worked up over a kiss from a pretty girl. But she was a beautiful, funny and caring woman and there was nothing he could do about it.

“So, who’s winning this ridiculous competition of yours?” Peggy asked, taking a bite of wedding cake.

YN looked up at him with a knowing smirk, “Me. Looks like he came off the last win a little too cocky.”

He laughed, “For now. I’m not far behind.”

“Yeah right,” She narrowed her eyes, “I’ve got this in the bag, and you know it.”

“If it makes you feel better. Delude yourself all you want,” He winked.

“You guys bicker like an old married couple,” Peggy shot them a look he couldn’t decipher.

By the way YN tensed beside him, he figured she had, but she melted back into him just as quickly, “That’s only because we learned from the best.”

Steve placed a hand over his heart, “Low blow.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of YN’s head, “I’m going to get another drink, want anything?”

“Nope, I’m good,” She shook her head, the ghost of a smile still on her lips.

He looked around, Peggy and Steve shaking their heads.

“All right. Be back in a second.”

As he made his way to the bar, Bucky smiled. He’d been afraid that tonight would make things weird, but it actually had the opposite effect. Things had finally gotten back to normal, though he had to admit that he was feeling bittersweet about the whole thing. He’d finally gotten a real glimpse of what it would have been like if he’d had the courage to ask out YN that first time they’d gone out together, and he was going to lose it at the end of the night.

He forced himself not to think about the inevitable. They weren’t leaving for another hour, and it wasn’t like they were going to stop being friends any time soon. 

He was on his way back when he was intercepted by Kira, “James. I was wondering if we could talk. In private?”

He was tempted to tell her no. Kira had kept her distance most of the night and Bucky preferred it that way. But he’d never gotten an explanation for why she’d walked out. She hadn’t even left a note. It was the only reason, that despite his better judgment, he nodded.

Following her, she led him toward the parking lot, where they had a semblance of privacy. She stood there, biting her lip as if waiting for him to speak first.

“Talk, Kira.”

He hadn’t meant to sound so blunt, but he wasn’t about to waste his evening with he last person he wanted to see when the first person he wanted to see was back at the table with his two best friends.

“Cutting to the chase, I see,” She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

He sighed, “What chase?”

“Don’t play coy, James. I saw the way you’ve been looking at me all night. I know you’ve been kissing that,” Her face soured, “That girlfriend of yours just to make me jealous.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Kira?” He demanded, searching for some sort of reasonable answer.

She stepped forward, causing him to back up with nowhere else to go but into the shrub. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from coming any closer. The smell of her perfumed engulfed him but the sweetness, which he used to find enticing, was nauseating. Bucky knew he had to leave.

“Kira, stop.”

“What?” She batted her lashes innocently and purred, “I was talking about you and me.”

Before he had time to react, her lips were on his, pressing fiercely. For a second his lips reacted on instinct and he hated that he did, pushing her away just as quickly.

“What the hell, Kira?” He snarled, “I have a girlfriend. And you have a fiancé, but obviously that’s never meant anything to you.”

Bucky shoved past her and his heart dropped. There was no mistaking the anger in YN’s retreating steps, and he knew she’d seen the whole thing. How the hell was he going to explain this?

Wait.

They weren’t actually dating. So that kiss shouldn’t have bothered her…unless… Bucky paused, not sure he wasn’t fooling himself. It was possible she was upset because it was simply a dick move but if there was a chance he was right and that wasn’t it, he would take it.

He whirled to face Kira again, the smug look on her a face a test of every inch of restraint he had.

“I will not let you fuck up my life again,” He spat, wondering how the hell he was going to keep YN in his life after something like this, “Stay away from me and my girlfriend.”

He tore after her, hoping he could somehow save this and convince her of the exact opposite of what he’d been doing from the moment they’d met.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter takes place partway through the last chapter. As far as the time line is concerned, this chapter beginning around the middle of the last one. Hope it's not too confusing! <3

“You guys bicker like an old married couple,” Peggy said, with a pointed look in your direction.

You glared back, knowing that if she kept making comments like that Bucky was sure as hell going to figure out that you had feelings for him. Even though you knew it was the whole point of Peggy’s stare, it wasn’t yours. So, you relaxed into him, hoping he hadn’t picked up on Peggy’s hints.

“That’s only because we learned from the best,” You said.

Steve placed a hand over his heart, “Low blow.”

Bucky got up and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “I’m going to get another drink, want anything?”

You shook your head, trying to ignore the how much you enjoyed his sweet little gestures, “Nope, I’m good.”

He looked at Peggy and Steve who both shook their heads.

“All right then. Be back in a second.”

You watched Bucky saunter off, unable to stop smiling. Despite the evening’s rocky start, the two of you were back to normal. You hadn’t meant to avoid him the past week, but you hadn’t known what else to do. What you had needed was to get a handle on your emotions before you ruined your friendship completely. And you had thought you were okay. That was until you’d seen him in his tux and all those feelings came rushing back in even harder than before. You’d tried to keep your distance. Then you’d seen Kira and realized you didn’t have to. Pretending to be his girlfriend was the perfect way to get all your feelings out, so that the two of you could go back to being friends the way you’d always planned.

A small part of you wished that the entire summer had been like tonight, but you knew that it had to end. You and Bucky were good as friends. You didn’t need to mess that up.

Peggy put her hand on your wrist, snapping you out of your thoughts, “YN.”

“Peg,” You echoed, wondering what could be serious enough to warrant your name as its own sentence.

“You know,” She began, “I wouldn’t bring this up unless I was absolutely sure…”

You groaned, “Not this again.”

“No, listen to me,” Her hand tightened around yours, trying to get your attention, “I’ve known Bucky for years now. That man is into you, trust me.”

You shook your head, “I get that you think it’d be cute and all if we got together, but he told me specifically that he wanted to stay friends. He didn’t want tonight to change that.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Steve wince.

Peggy shot him a deadly look, “Steve can be a bit of an idiot at times.”

“What does Steve have to do with any of this,” You asked, looking between the two of them for answers.

Peggy explained Steve and Bucky’s conversation at the beginning of the night and how, not wanting to give up your secret, he ended up making things worse.

“And I’m telling you,” Peggy finished, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him look this happy. But the thing is, he’s only like that when he forgets the two of you are pretending. So. Stop. Pretending.”

Steve nodded along, still looking a little embarrassed.

“Wait,” You felt your heart begin to pound harder in your chest, “So you’re telling me that the only reason he wants to be friends is because he thinks that’s what I want?”

She nodded, “He likes you. And the only reason he hasn’t done anything is because he respects your decision too much to try anything.”

“But did he actually say that?” You countered, crossing your arms.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “No, but trust me. We’re right on this one. Go tell him how you feel. End both of your miseries.”

There was no way she was right. Peggy hadn’t seen the way he’d pulled her aside and told her tonight wouldn’t change anything between them. There was no way he was interested in you that way. But then again, Peggy wasn’t one to be a hopeless romantic. Did that mean that maybe she was right?

“Have you guys seen Kira anywhere?” Brad asked, coming up to your table.

He looked like a lost puppy and you kind of felt bad for him. He genuinely seemed like a nice guy and you couldn’t imagine what he saw in Kira. But then again, if he was happy, who were you to judge?

You shot him a tight smile, “Sorry Brad, I haven’t. She might be at the bar?”

“Go find him,” Peggy ordered, ignoring Brad and pinning you down with a threatening look.

You hesitated. What if she was wrong? What if she was right? You liked Bucky. You liked him a lot. Did that mean maybe he liked you too? No necessarily. But what if he did?

What the hell, you thought. Worst comes to worst, you could blame it all on too much beer and champagne if it went wrong. You stood abruptly, catching everyone’s attention. Letting out a nervous laugh, you realized no one else had been privy to your internal motivational speech.

“I’ll let you know if I find her, Brad.”

He nodded gratefully and wandered off. Peggy squeezed your hand and Steve gave you a thumbs up. At least you had the two of them routing for you.

You took off toward the bar with renewed purpose. Your legs were a bit shaky and you were nervous as hell, but you kept going. You hoped Peggy was right. She had to be. She wouldn’t send you off to make a fool of yourself and you knew that.

The further you got, the more convinced you became, turning your nerves into excitement. If tonight had shown you anything, it was that the two of you made a great couple. Maybe he really did feel the same way.

Glancing around the bar, you couldn’t find those familiar blue eyes anywhere. You fiddled with your phone, thinking. Then it buzzed in your hand, as if he was looking for you too.

“Hey!” You chirped.

“Hey, are you near the car?”

Steve’s voice was a disappointment, but you tried not to let it show, “Yeah. What’s up?”

“We forgot the bride’s gift in the car. Can you grab it for us?” You heard Peggy say something to him, “It’s on the backseat. Oh, and the doors are unlooked.”

“Sure thing, Steve.”

Ending the call, you decided to go pick up their gift first. Maybe on the way back you’d find him. You cut behind the tent to get there faster, hearing talking not far off. You recognized the voices right away and when you looked up, your heart lodged in your throat. Bucky’s lips were on Kira’s, their bodies pressed tight against each other.

You swallowed a sob and spun around, beelining for the cars. What the hell were you thinking? Of course he wasn’t interested. This whole scheme was about Kira. It always had been. And who were you to compete with someone like her? You’d known him a couple months. She’d been his fiancé.

You clenched your fists, your anger bubbling up. Kira might have been his fiancé, but she left him at the altar. How could he be that stupid? Kira was just going to break his heart again and he was just going to let her. You shook your head. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t your problem. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. You didn’t care. It’s not like there was anything between you two anyways.

Bucky shouted your name as you stomped across the parking lot, heading for Steve’s car. You ignored him, getting more and more pissed off with every step. Pissed off at yourself for thinking he was actually interested, pissed off at Bucky for getting back with Kira and pissed off with Kira for being the one he was interested in. Also, pissed off at Kira for doing that to Brad, you realized, thinking of the way he looked when he was looking for her, neither of you realizing what was going on. You let out a humourless laugh. What a bunch of idiots you two were.

His hand wrapped around your arm, but his grip was loose enough that you shrugged him off easily, “Go away, Bucky. I don’t appreciate being made a fool of, especially that you had to drag me to a wedding to do it.”

He ran ahead and stopped in front of you, blocking your path with his hands out as if he was afraid you’d shoot, “Speedy, please. Give me a chance to explain.”

“You don’t have to explain,” You snapped, hating the emotion in your voice.

“Yes, I do. You need to know the truth,” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes wide, “You’re upset, and I get that, so please, let me explain.”

You felt your anger settle, cool indifference taking its place, “Why would I be upset, Bucky? All we are is friends, so I have no reason to be upset. You know, other than the fact that you couldn’t have waited until after the wedding to stick your tongue down her throat you didn’t do anything wrong. You should go back to her and go live happily ever after. At least I can leave now.”

Pushing past him, you scanned the lot for Steve’s car. You found it in the back and tried not to stomp as you weaved your way through the cars.

“I lied,” He declared, his voice ringing loud and clear through the parking lot.

You hated that you were unable to stop yourself as you turned around and growled, “Of course you did.”

He pulled at his tie, “No, dammit, Speedy, please, listen to me,” He begged, “I lied to you, but it had nothing to do with Kira.”

“Because that’s supposed to make everything better? I thought we were friends,” You shook your head with disgust and kept walking, “And now I know that all you did was lie to me? Goodbye Bucky.”

“I lied every time I said I didn’t want to be more than just friends.”

Once again, against your better judgement, you paused, but this time, didn’t turn around.

He took that as his cue to continue, the words tumbling out quickly, “I lied so you wouldn’t know that I liked you when all you wanted was to be friends. I lied because didn’t want you to feel weird about us being friends. I lied so that you’d want to keep seeing me, because I sure as hell didn’t want to stop seeing you. And I thought I would be okay with lying to you because all you wanted was to be friends. But Speedy…Can you honestly tell me that’s what you want? Because if it is, I won’t say another word. But if it’s not…I need you to hear me out.”

“I don’t know,” You snapped, turning around, “No. Maybe. I don’t know. And so what if it isn’t what I wanted? Do you expect me to believe you when I just saw you kissing your ex-fiancé? She was the point of all this in the first place! You can’t think of me as anything other than a friend when…You just can’t Bucky.”

He took a tentative step toward you, but you backed up.

Pursing his lips, he shoved his hands into his pockets, as if it was the only way he wouldn’t reach out to you, “She was never the point of tonight. She was an excuse, sure, but she was never the point. And I know this sounds like an excuse and it doesn’t change what happened, but I never would have kissed Kira tonight. Or ever again. She sprung it on me, and I reacted like an idiot. Speedy, please believe me when I say that even if I’d known she wasn’t going to show, I would have wanted you by my side tonight anyways.”

A part of you lit up at his words, but the other part of you, the part that had seen them pressed up against each other, couldn’t let it go, “I don’t believe it, Bucky, I’m sorry but I don’t. I have to go.”

“You don’t believe it, or you don’t want to?” He countered, eyes blazing.

Furious, you took a step toward him, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

He inched even closer, “You know what it means.”

“Do I? Because you’ve just told me you’ve been lying to me all this time. Am I supposed to believe you now, just when it’s convent for you?”

“You think it’s convenient for me?” He growled, stepping even closer, “You think I wanted to spend all night knowing I couldn’t have exactly what I wanted? You think it was convenient that every time you laughed all I wanted to do was kiss you? Or that every time I woke up alone, I was wishing you were there? You think it was convenient that I was screwed the moment I laid eyes on you.”

You jut your chin up, furious, “Well I know that’s a lie. I was a crazy lunatic, remember?”

“You want to know what I really wrote during that game?” He whispered dangerously.

“What game?” You asked even though you knew exactly which game he was talking about.

Your heart was trying to break its way out of your chest. You hadn’t forgotten that during the Nearly Newly Wed game, he’d erased his answer about his first impression of you and had writing something else. From time to time over the summer you’d wondering about it, but never actually working up the courage to bring it up. You were starting to think that maybe you had never asked because you were afraid of what the answer would be. You weren’t sure what you were afraid of, but the thought of knowing terrified you.

He raised a brow as if to say that he knew you were lying, “I wrote that you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.”

“That’s not true,” You replied lamely, “You called me a crazy lunatic. I know we’d never met before, so how the hell could that be your first impression of me?”

“We hadn’t met,” His eyes bore into yours with an intensity you’d never seen, “You pulled up to a light on 6th and you were so worried about being late that you didn’t realize your window was rolled down. I was in the car beside you, waiting at the light with my windows down too so I could hear everything you were saying. You were pleading with the red light, begging it to turn faster so that Peggy didn’t kill you when you got there late. I thought it was cute. But right before that, when I turned my head and first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. Of course, after you cut me off, I realized you were an infuriating, crazy lunatic, but I still couldn’t get you out of my mind. I still haven’t been able to.”

You were speechless, your anger subsiding to a few huffed breaths. He had to be lying. He had to be. But if you were being honest with yourself, you knew he was telling the truth. And that terrified you because you were beginning to realize just how much you liked the man standing inches away from you.

And yet, you somehow found yourself saying, “If you were at that light with me, how did I get ahead of you?”

He corner of his mouth lifted slightly, as if he knew he was getting to you, “I’m pretty sure you stalled at that light. You must have left rubber on the pavement judging by the speed you caught up to me before cutting me off.”

He was right. And he was probably telling the truth about all of it. But you’d seen him kissing Kira. Everything about your relationship with Bucky was based off of that one scheme that involved her. The problem was that your feelings were real. Was it possible that despite your start, his were too?

“You’re getting too caught up in this, Bucky,” You whispered, trying your hardest not to let him see how terrified you were that all this might be real, “It’s all been fake, remember?”

He let out a frustrated sigh, hands tearing through his hair.

“I have to go,” You shook your head and turned away.

“YN,” He pulled you back, his lips pressing against yours desperately.

You shoved him back, about to yell at him, but you stopped. You’d never seen that much hurt in his eyes, not even when he’d seen Kira for the first time at the engagement party. And you were the reason it was there. Not because you didn’t like him back. No. If you hadn’t, he would have accepted it and moved on. No. This was because you did, and you were too terrified to let yourself believe him. And that had to hurt more than the rejection itself. Because, before anything else, you were friends. And that had never been fake. You knew, below all your hurt and the misunderstandings, he would never have intentionally hurt you. You believed that. You believed him.

“Bucky,” You breathed.

His knuckles gently brushed the side of your cheek and you held each other’s gaze for an infinite moment before he cupped your face and tugged you in close. He pressed his lips fiercely against yours as if he was trying to prove just how sorry he was and you melted against his lips, pushing back just as hard.

Both of you were breathless when he pulled away, resting his forehead on yours.

“How do I know this is real?” You murmured, your fist still clenched tight around the lapel of his jacket.

He pressed a featherlight kiss to your lips before saying, “Because it stopped being fake long before that engagement party even finished.”

“What?” You whispered, not sure you’d heard right.

“I was over her. I had been for a little while. I just…” He sighed, pulling back so he could look at you. His hands slid down and intertwined behind your back, “Seeing her for the first time, after everything, it had only brought back memories of the pain I’d felt when she left me. But by the end of the night, I had gotten over that; realized those were feelings that I knew and not feelings I actually felt.”

“Bucky.”

His thumb brushed back and forth against your back, “I know this I'm a bit much, but all I’m asking for is a chance, Speedy. We have something. We’ve had it from the moment I called your car a piece of trash and you called my driving the same. Give us a chance?”

You looked into those bright eyes, the ones you knew had your back just as surely as you had his. You like him. A lot. Maybe even loved him. And you were going to throw all that away because you were afraid that the hurt you felt tonight might be ten times worse if you got more involved. But that was a risk you had to take.

“On one condition,”

His eyes widened, but his voice was steady when he said, “Name your price, Speedy.”

“You never insult my car or my driving again,” You smirked, “That’s the only way this will work out.”

He tried to look serious but the smile on his face was impossible to miss, “I don’t know…That’s a pretty steep price. I don’t know if I can do that.”

You shrugged, “What can I say? That Corolla and I are a package deal.”

“Well Speedy, I guess I’m just going to have to take the whole thing,” He said, pressing his lips to yours.

“I guess now I know why it was taking so long,” Steve interrupted, walking past you two with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Bucky shook his head, a smirk on his lips, “It’s a good thing you decided to come get it yourself because we’re leaving. Going to take a drive in the most wonderful car on earth.”

You smacked him, “Doesn’t count if you’re being sarcastic.”

He just laughed and pulled you in for another kiss.


	15. Epilogue

Three months Later

“I don’t know about this, Bucky. I don’t think I can do it,” Your voice shook, doing nothing to hide the fact that you were trying your hardest not to cry, “It’s over.”

You felt like an idiot but leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around you. He rested his head on your shoulder, as the two of you stared at your car.

“I refuse to believe that,” He stated.

You sighed, “Cars this old don’t just die in the middle of the highway if they’re not headed to the scrap yard, Bucky.”

“Listen,” He moved in front of you so that you were looking into his eyes instead of at your car, “You want to know something?”

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. Your car had broken down on your way out of the city for a romantic weekend, and after a half hour of tinkering around under the hood, there wasn’t much you could do about it. At least not here. Even though you should have been disappointed by the way your weekend had started, your car was your main focus.

“It’s going to be fine,” He took your chin gently in his hand, guiding your gaze away from your car once again, “Do you know how I know that?”

You shook your head.

“Because I know the best mechanic in the city - no, in the state. And she’s going to be able to fix your car. Trust me.”

“What if she’s not?” You whispered, grabbing onto his bicep to steady yourself, “That car is the reason…I can’t lose…”

You couldn’t finish. You didn’t have to. He nodded, knowing exactly what that car meant to you. Bucky knew that your car was more than just a way to get from point A to B. That car had given you direction and you were terrified to even consider what it would mean if that car was no longer in your life. You loved the direction your life had taken recently. And as superstitious as it sounded, you were afraid that losing your car could somehow mess that up. Your car was your good luck charm and you didn’t want to know what would happen if your luck ran out.

Bucky pulled you into a tight hug, resting his head on yours. 

“Then you’ll be okay,” He whispered, “Because I know that your car is not the reason you know where you’re going. You’re the driver, Speedy. You decide where it goes.”

“I guess,” You muttered, tightening your arms around his waist.

He gave you one more squeeze and pulled away with an encouraging smile, “And anyways, it’s a moot point because I know you’re going to be able to fix it.”

You took in a deep breath, rolled your shoulders back and nodded, “You’re right. It’ll be fine.”

He smirked, “Of course I am.”

You felt yourself begin to smile back, “Idiot.”

“We should probably call AAA though,” He said, pressing a kiss to your lips.

“Right,” You were glad for something to do to take your mind off the possible death of your car, “Where’s my phone?”

He shrugged and you began to pat yourself all over, worry rising up. You checked the car, but it was nowhere to be seen either. Then you remembered.

“Shit. It has to be on the counter at the apartment. I put it down for a sec…” You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to stave off the headache that was creeping in, “Where’s yours?”

“Dead.”

You looked up at him, surprised.

He lifted up his palms, a sheepish look on his face, “I forgot to charge it and then forgot I couldn’t in your car. I didn’t think it mattered if we had yours.”

You sighed, “I’m sure we can flag someone down. They’ll lend us a phone.”

He nodded.

After a several failed attempts, to your relief, a white Audi began to slow.

“Does that car look familiar to you?” Bucky asked, tilting his head to get a better look.

You looked a little closer but couldn’t find anything spectacular about the car, “No. Why?”

“Oh, shit,” He ran his hand through his hair and you immediately knew you weren’t going to like what was about to happen.

Then you saw the woman sitting in the passenger seat. Of course. Because it couldn’t have been anyone else. 

“Are you guys all right?” Brad shouted, leaning over so he could see you.

Bucky nodded, but didn’t approach the car, “We’re fine. The car a little less so.”

Brad appeared genuinely worried, “Anything we can do to help? You need a ride somewhere?”

“Maybe a scrap yard? Or a dealership?” You heard Kira mutter under breath.

All your feelings from the wedding came rushing back in and you forced yourself to keep your hands loose at your side. You didn’t need her seeing how her words affected you.

If Bucky heard her, he didn’t let on, “A cell phone would be helpful.”

“Take mine,” Brad said, stepping out of the car.

Bucky thanked him and walked around to the side to make the call.

With an annoyed sigh, Kira stepped out too.

“It’s lucky we came by,” Brad said, brows furrowed as if your troubles pained him too.

You had to wonder how Kira had managed to snag a guy as decent as Brad. But staring at him now, you knew you were never going to say anything about what happened at the wedding, no matter how much you wanted to. It wasn’t your place and the two of you didn’t know each other well enough for you to get involved. You only hoped that he would figure her out before they got married.

Bucky handed the cell back, “Thanks a lot, Brad.”

“You need us to wait, man?”

“No thanks,” Bucky shook his hand, “The tow will be here in about fifteen. We’re good.”

“Sure thing.”

You took the opportunity to pull Kira into a hug, pretending to thank her for her kindness.

She tried to pull away, but you held on and whispered into her ear, “I know what you did at the wedding. Karma’s a bitch. Enjoy waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

You let go and shot her a smile.

She returned it with a sneer of her own and you watched as they pulled away. Only when their car was out of sight did you feel yourself deflate.

As if sensing your sudden fatigue, Bucky leaned back against the car and pulled you close. You slid your hands around to the back of his neck and he rested his arms loosely around your waist. He pressed a long, lazy kiss to your lips.

“Hi,” He said when he pulled away.

You smiled, “Hi.”

He looked around and chuckled, “This is exactly the romantic weekend I had planned. You like it?”

“Oh yeah,” You nodded enthusiastically, “This is a great start.”

“This wasn’t part of the plan, but maybe once we get this thing towed, you can teach me a thing or two about cars. If you’re going to have to work this weekend - and I know you won’t just let some other mechanic do it without you - you might as well teach me something. I’ve always wanted a crash course from the sexiest mechanic in the state.”

“You’re such an idiot,” You laughed, feeling yourself loosen up for the first time since your car came to an unwanted stop, “I love you.”

You both froze.

Shit. You’d said that out loud. Judging by the intense look in his eyes, there was no chance that he hadn’t heard. It wasn’t that you didn’t feel it or didn’t want to say it…You’d just wanted to make sure that whatever was between the two of you was one hundred percent real. And it wasn’t like he’d said it yet either.

And now all he was doing was staring at you. What did that mean? Shit. What were you supposed to do now?

You were about to start babbling nervously to cover up your words, but he cupped your face and pulled you close, shutting you up with a strong kiss.

“I love you too, Speedy,” He said when you pulled away, breathless.

You smacked his arm, “Then why’d you wait so long before saying it back? You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“I barely waited two seconds,” He laughed, thumb brushing back and forth along your cheek, “And that was because the terrified look on your face made me wonder if you were going to pass out before I got the chance to say it back.”

“I was not terrified.”

He raised a brow.

“Was not,” You grumbled.

He pressed a quick kiss to your lips, eyes bright, “If I had known this is what needed to happen for you to say it, I would have gotten us stranded earlier. It’s a nice thing to hear, you know.”

You pulled back, “Wait. Is this all about you not wanting to say it first?”

“I have been wanting to say it for a bit now,” He admitted, looking down at his feet, “But I wanted you to say it when you were ready. Not because you felt like you had to say it back to me.”

“Well,” You started, pleased when his eyes found yours once again, "those words were all mine. And Bucky, I love you…Almost as much as I love my car.”

He laughed, hand going to his heart as if he’d been shot, “Ouch. I’ll have you know that one day I’ll beat out that car for first place, but for now, I love you too, Speedy.”

“It’ll be a pretty spectacular feat when that happens,” You replied with a grin.

“I’m not worried,” He said, the lazy smirk on his lips proof.

You lifted onto your toes, “Good thing for you that I like to take for the underdog.”

“Lucky me,” He mourned, lips finding yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! to everyone who has left kudos or commented or simply enjoyed! <3


End file.
